Mission SECRET
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: [COMPLETED]There's a new kid in school and he's after Numbah Three. What's Numbah Four to do when Kuki thinks he's getting her all the gifts she's getting? Lie of course! But will the new kid let that happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission: S.E.C.R.E.T.**

(**S**weet **E**mbitterment **C**reates **R**omance **E**motion **T**remendously)

_Author's Note: My first KND fiction, but not my first story written, so I know what I'm writing about. This might seem like a simple story about a Rainbow Monkey, but its much more than that. _

**A Must Have**

"One more blast from my robot's power ray and your's is toast!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"More tea?" interrupted Numbah Three, holding up her plastic teapot. She skipped around behind the couch while Numbahs Two and Four played videogames. The boys didn't answer her question, only badmouthed each other about the game. "Would you like some more tea, Numbah Two?" she asked politely. "Yeah, sure, whatever." he muttered, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him.

The young Japanese girl nodded and poured the invisible drink into the plastic cup she had placed before him on the table. She skipped to the other side, "More tea, Numbah Four?" He only groaned in response. She looked at the cup which was empty, but to her, it was still full. "Hey! You didn't even finish the first cup!" she whined, picking up the cup and pouring the imaginary liquid back into her teapot, pretending to mix it so it could get hot like the rest inside as she shook it.

She poured a new cup, "Here!" she said, holding it in front of his face. His eyes widened, "Numbah Three! Get that outta my face!" He leaned away, trying to watch the screen as he slammed his thumbs against the game controller buttons. "But you didn't drink anything!" she frowned, still holding it up. "I don't want no tea!" he fumed, smacking the cup from her hand and sitting upright again.

Numbah Three watched the cup as it rolled to the other side of the room. She turned, glaring at him, "Why do you have to be so mean!" she yelled, giving him a shove. The controller fell from his hands and he glanced at her, "Hey! Watch it!" At that moment the screen in front flashed, 'Player 2 Winner'. Numbah Four jumped from the couch, "You cheated!"

Numbah Two shook his head with a smug smile, "You were too busy talking to notice. And besides, everyone knows that if you wanna get up or something you press the pause button, so it's not cheating." Numbah Four picked up his controller, "You see what you did?" he said, aiming his question at Numbah Three. "Aw, c'mon Numbah Four, it's just a game." chuckled Numbah Two.

"Yeah! And I demand a rematch!" declared Numbah Four, sitting back down. Numbah Three timidly went to pick up her cup and placed it back with the other matching three she had together. Numbah Two had the other. He glanced at her while Numbah Four chose his type of robot, "Hey, Numbah Three! We'll play whatever you want later, okay?" Her face lit up, "Really?"

He nodded, "Sure, I have some time to spare before I work on anything and I know Numbah Four doesn't have any plans, right Numbah Four?" Numbah Four muttered, "Whateva." as he set up the battle area in the game. Numbah Two gave her a thumbs up and turned around. "Yay!" she cheered, immediately forgetting why she was sad before.

Just then the elevator door opened and Numbah One stepped out. "Hi Numbah One!" Numbah Three greeted cheerfully as always. "Hey." he nodded, walking past her with a file in his hand. "What's that?" she asked curiously, noticing it right away. "An update that the school is having a parent's meeting…" he sighed. Numbah Two nodded, "Yeah, I just hope my mom doesn't start asking dumb questions and showing pictures like last time…" Numbah Five's door opened, and she walked out holding a magazine.

"Numbah Five needs a spot on that couch." she warned the boys, walking to them. Numbah Two shook his head, "We were here first!" Numbah Five nodded, "You've been first for the past two hours. Move down." she ordered, opening her magazine to read. Numbah Two sighed and looked away from the screen for a moment to move.

The screen behind him flashed and he turned quickly in shock to a blinking 'Player 1 Winner'. "Hey! No fair!" he quickly glared, but Numbah Four shook his finger, "No, actually it is! You didn't press the pause button and everyone _knows_ when you're gonna do something else, you press pause." Numbah Two snorted, "Fine! Then we play one last round to see who wins it all!"

"Not when Numbah Five has reading to do." she said, flicking the switch to the game system. "Awww…" both boys mumbled, moving down so she could sit. As the game's screen died away, a commercial on TV started with a flash of a rainbow. The Rainbow Monkeys theme song tuned around the room and Numbah Four stood immediately, "I'm gone." As he was about to walk, Numbah Three sped past him, knocking him back onto the couch and squeezing herself between Numbah Four and Two.

"_It's the new Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey!_"

Numbah Three's eyes shimmered with joy, "Limited Edition Huggles Rainbow Monkey!" Numbah Four crossed his arms, "Ugh! Anotha' one of those stupid-"

"Shoosh!" Numbah Three hissed, eyes glued to the screen.

"_Yes, that's right, the new Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey! None other like these! Only one hundred made in the entire world! These Rainbow Monkeys have every color of the rainbow and they hug back when you hug them, playing the Rainbow Monkeys theme song!_" advertised the announcer. Numbah Four's eyes widened with shock, "Oh _crud_…"

"_A special Rainbow Monkey that every true collector should have! Are you a true fan?_"

"Yes! Yes!" answered Numbah Three desperately.

"_Then buy now, before they're gone forever!_"

The commercial finished and Numbah Five felt it was safe to turn the TV off. "Glad that's ova'." sighed Numbah Four, standing up once again. Numbah Three jumped off, shaking, "Only one hundred made in the entire world!" "That's what the man said." nodded Numbah Two, confirming the information.

"I'VE GOTTA HAVE ONE!" she screamed, startling everyone, "I'll go now, while there still might be some left!" Numbah One glanced at her, "I don't know. They might already be…" She glared at him with fire in her eyes and he stood shut. She ran to her room faster than she could breathe and the door slammed shut. The remaining four stared at her door. "That was…odd." said Numbah Two, breaking the silence. "You can't mess with a girl's Rainbow Monkeys." replied Numbah Five, flipping a page.

"But I've never seen her that way before." he blinked as something crashed in Numbah Three's room. The four ran to her room quickly, thinking something had happened. "Numbah Three! Are you…alright…?" started Numbah Four, seeing as the crash had been her smashing her piggy bank against the floor.

"Oh no…." she trembled, her eyes tearing up, "I don't think I have enough…" "How much could one of those things possibly cost?" shrugged Numbah Two carelessly. "A lot of money since it's claimed to be so rare." nodded Numbah Five, wondering if saying that out loud was the right thing to do.

Numbah Three's bottom lip quivered the reaction of a broken heart. Numbah One stood quiet, not sure of what to suggest. Numbah Four watched her climb on her bed and cry into her pillow and his expression softened, "You're not even sure how much the…Rainbow Monkey…costs anyway! Why doncha just go to the store and check it out first? Maybe they can hold it for ya?"

Numbah Three lifted her head and sniffed, "You don't understand! I don't have enough even for a regular Rainbow Monkey!" The three looked at Numbah One and he rubbed his chin, "Chipping in was a suggestion once…" The others nodded and emptied their pockets. It all added up to seventeen dollars all together, still not enough for a rare collector's item.

Numbah Three sighed, "It's still not enough…" Numbah Two snapped his fingers, "Try at home between couch cushions and things like that. You might find some change there." "Or ask your parents." suggested Numbah Five, on her way out. It was getting late. "Wait! Here!" said Numbah Three, handing back the money loaned, but the others refused it. "Keep it." smiled Numbah One, "You'll be wanting to save up."

She smiled hopefully and started to pick up the broken pieces of the piggy bank. She would be needing another one of those…

She opened her drawer and placed the money neatly inside with a faraway look in her eyes. She had pressed time to get that toy. "Sorry we couldn't help ya much…" she heard Numbah Four say, but when she turned to answer, he was gone.

0000

_Author's Note: Tell me how you like as a starter chapter. _


	2. Monday

**Monday: School**

"Hoagieeeeee! Tommyyyyyy! Get up! School!"

"Okay!" they both answered from their rooms. Numbah Two sat up in his bed and sniffed, half asleep. He turned himself off his bed and went to the bathroom, meeting Tommy there, to brush his teeth. "Mom thaid dur in touble again." said Tommy while he brushed.

"Why?"

"Because of that new robot mailman chaser you made."

Numbah Two shrugged, "I only made the dog because mom kept talking about bills. If the bills don't come, there's nothing to complain about, right?" A hard bang on the door silenced Tommy as he spit and turned. "Is that chit chat I hear in there? You two, you wake me up every morning with your rushing to school. I did my share of that! There's no reason I should be awake now!" criticized their grandmother.

"_Then why are you up?_" thought Numbah Two as he spit. "Hurry up in there!" she screeched, banging the door with her cane. "Okay, grandma!" whined Tommy, opening the door. He disappeared into his room, closing the door. "Something's not right with that one." she muttered, glancing at Tommy's door. Numbah Two walked about before she could waste anymore of his time.

He went to his room and pulled out his usual attire and got dressed, finishing it up with putting his helmet on. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" "Nothing if you don't hurry up!" answered his mother, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Where's Tommy?" she asked suddenly. "In his room." shrugged Numbah Two, eating his eggs.

"TOMMY!"

"It's _The_ Tommy!" he whined from his room. She crossed her arms, "You'll be the _grounded_ Tommy if you don't get down here!"

"Okay, okay!" he sighed, slumping down the stairs. The bus driver honked the horn and Numbah Two jumped off his chair and grabbed his backpack, "Bye mom!" His mother snatched a cereal bar from a box nearby and put it in Tommy's hand, pushing him out with his brother. "Ewww! I hate these…" complained Tommy, tossing the bar into his bag. "Should've gotten down earlier…" sang Numbah Two, climbing the stairs of the bus. Tommy sat in the back where the rest of the kids his age were and Numbah Two sat next in an empty seat.

Numbahs Three and Five were sitting across from his seat. He glanced at Numbah Three who was staring out the window, the life in her eyes had gone out and seemed to have been cold for a while. "Is she okay?" Numbah Two whispered, leaning over. Numbah Five shook her head and sighed, "She went to the store like Numbah Four said, but there were two things wrong with that. One is she didn't have enough money and two is there aren't anymore left."

Numbah Two sighed, "Well that's that. It's not like we can magically make one appear for her…" Both Numbahs Five and Two looked up at a kid who had just gotten on the bus and stood between them. The boy was regular height for a ten year old, messy black hair covered with a backwards dark blue cap, light skinned, with his bag slung over his left shoulder. He just stared at Numbah Two with a bored look to his eyes, face solemn. Numbah Two blinked and moved down, thinking the seat was what the kid wanted.

The boy sat and said nothing. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and a watch that he glanced at once in a while. "New kid?" asked Numbah Two, feeling very awkward. The boy gave him a cold stare and gave a simple nod. "Uhh…I'm-"

"Hoagie Gilligan."

Numbah Two's eyes widened, "How'd you-"

"I have my ways." the boy answered quietly. Numbah Two sat a little closer to the window and further away from this kid. He gave him the creeps.

&&&

The school bell rang as class was ready to start. "Before we start anything class, I would like to introduce a new face to everyone." announced the teacher. Numbah Three scribbled on her notebook, not bothering to look up. The empty feeling of hearing there were no more Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkeys left had kept her from smiling all day. Not even Numbah Four's cheer ups worked.

She sighed. She couldn't let this ruin her day. She prepared a smile and looked up. The boy walked up from the seat behind her and faced the class. The look he gave sent chills down her spine, but she smiled anyway. "This is Derek Martin." finished the teacher, patting his head. The class chanted "Hi Derek." and Numbah Three waved cheerfully. His eyes roamed over the class and landed on her. She slowly stopped waving and forged a timid smile.

He went back to his seat behind her and continued to watch her. She could feel his watch and all her worries about not getting the Rainbow Monkey vanished. She began her work nervously, knowing he was still watching her. It was uncanny and she hated it. Numbah Two glanced over and noticed Numbah Three was getting the same reaction to this kid. Numbah Four, who was sitting next to Numbah Two, looked over to see what he was looking at and snorted. Most first impressions are always wrong, but Numbah Four could feel a bad vibration from this kid. He gave him a grim stare and went back to his work.

&&&

"Didja get a load of that new kid?" said Numbah Four, passing his tray along the counter and loading food on it. Numbah Five glanced at him, "Yeah, I saw him. He's one _strange_ boy." "Creepy is more like it." corrected Numbah Two as soon as they all sat at a table. Numbah One shook his head, "You never know, he might be the next kid commissioned for the Kids Next Door." Numbah Four swallowed his jell-o, choking at the same time, "That freak!"

"Numbah Four! It's not nice to call names!" scolded Numbah Three, sipping some juice. "Even when it's true?" he mumbled, noticing Derek walking their way. "Heads up." he whispered, looking up at the kid. Derek said nothing as he placed his tray in between Numbahs Three and Four's trays and squeezed himself next to Numbah Three, pushing Numbah Four to the side.

"Why you little…" started Numbah Four, getting up from the floor. Derek only had an apple on his tray and he chomped it quickly. Once done, he nodded and threw away his things, disappearing into the crowd. "O_kay_…" Numbah One muttered, confused. Numbah Three turned back to her friends with a sigh. "I have the biggest feeling he sat here just to sit next to you." chuckled Numbah Two, "Either that or he has really good hearing."

"Yeah, well I hope he hears this! If that freak touches me again, he'll be sorry!" growled Numbah Four, dusting himself off. "He makes me feel weird…" she said quietly. "What do ya mean _weird_?" questioned Numbah Four, giving her a curious look. She took a bite from her apple, "Like…I'm doing somethin' wrong." "You ain't done nothin' wrong, he's the wrong one." he cheered up. Numbah Three muttered something and drew on a notebook she had brought.

Her friends peeked at what she was drawing. It was a Rainbow Monkey. "Still upset about not getting one, huh?" asked Numbah Five and Numbah Three nodded. "It's not the end of the world, Numbah Three. There's still hundreds of other Rainbow Monkeys you could collect." Numbah One suggested. She sighed, "Yes…but only one hundred in the world of the one I want…"

0000

Author's Note: Hope you like! Just for ref, I made up Derek so don't ask which ep he's from, cus he's not. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**After School **

The five of them walked to their tree house, their usual place to go when school was over. Numbah Two sighed, "I got a load of homework today…" "Yeah, me, too." agreed Numbah One, adjusting the weight on his back. They all got into the elevator and separated into their rooms.

Numbah Three tossed her bag on the side of her bed and unzipped it, searching for a particular book. Pulling out a dark green book, doubly locked with small padlocks, she reached into her drawer and ran her arm around, looking for the small keys. Finding them, she picked both locks and opened the book to her own handwriting. She took out a pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so hard to get through. If only I could have that Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey, I would never ever, ever ask again for something so badly! I know I'm the biggest collector of Rainbow Monkeys! I deserve a special edition one! But, they're all sold out…_

_This is something new. There is a new boy in school. His name is Derek Martin. He looked like he needed a big Rainbow Monkey welcoming hug, but it was in class when I saw him and he is a little different. Wally says he's a freak, but I do not think that a person should get judged by what they look like. Derek was rude at lunch, though. He pushed Wally down the bench so he could sit next to me to eat his apple. I think he is more creepy than the delightful_ _children from down the lane and he stared at me during class. I know it because I felt cold and nervous the whole time. Not much more to say for today!_

_Love,_

_Kuki _

Numbah Three smiled and closed the book, locking it up and hiding the keys. She always felt much better when she wrote her feelings down. She gave her private book a hug and slid it neatly with the rest of her books, camouflaging it perfectly. She looked up as Numbah Two peeked in, "Hey, Numbah Three! Me and Numbah Five are gonna go get a pizza. You want any specific type of topping?"

"Extra cheese!" she cheered happily, sounding more like herself. Numbah Two smiled, "Roger that!" and left. Numbah Three looked around her room at all her stuffed animals and decorations. "Where would I put it if I had it?" she wondered out loud, walking around. She fixed up her tea set that she had forgotten about the day before when she ran in looking for her piggy bank.

She left her room to see what the ones that were left were doing. Numbah One was sitting by the table, calculating some numbers for his math homework and trying to set a mission at the same time. Numbah Four was on the couch watching wrestling and eating popcorn. She sat next to him and reached for some popcorn and he let her.

In the corner, Numbah One struggled to keep his concentration, "Numbah Four! Could you possibly turn the volume down a bit?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, lowering the volume down by one bar.

"That's practically the same thing!"

"Alright already! Don't throw a cruddy fit!"

The bowl of popcorn had moved from Numbah Four's side to Numbah Three's lap, and there she sat, eating her snack. Numbah Four glanced at the remote warningly, "I'll be back. Don't change it." Numbah Three stuffed some more popcorn in her mouth as he went to the bathroom. She looked around and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels.

One caught her attention, but only broke her heart more. The Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey commercial aired, making her bottom lip tremble. "Why couldn't I get one of those!" she wailed, dropping the bowl. Numbah One looked up alarmed and sighed, "Oh boy…"

"What's going on?" called out Numbah Two, holding a pizza box. "The commercial came on again…" replied Numbah One, and the other two shook their heads. Numbah Three wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door, "Numbah Four?" She tapped the door, but it swung open by itself, empty. "Oh…" she sniffed, wiping her face. "Alright! Pizza's here!" she heard him cheer by the table.

She slowly went to the table and ate a piece quietly. When she was done, she headed back to her room, tripping over something once inside. "Who put that there?" she whined, rubbing her head and looking at what she tripped over. It was a package wrapped in evergreen colored wrapping paper with a tag: **To Kuki**

Numbah Three tilted her head as the excitement over came her. It wasn't her birthday and there wasn't any holiday coming up soon, so why did she have a present that was obviously not delivered by mail? Tearing off the wrapping paper, her eyes widened in shock and she let out a deafening scream.

Her door lifted open as Numbahs One, Two, and Five rushed in, "What happened!" they asked in unison. Numbah Three spun around, hugging the Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey tightly. "Who got it for me!" she asked with a large smile. The three looked at each other confused. "I didn't get it by myself!" she explained, "I found this present in my room! It was wrapped up in wrapping paper!"

"I didn't get it." said Numbah One awkwardly and Numbah Five shook her head, "I didn't get it, they were all sold out!" Numbah Two shrugged, "I was too busy getting the pizza and yesterday I was touching up the security system for the tree house." Numbah Three hugged her beloved toy in thought, "Well if it wasn't you guys…then…" she gasped, "NUMBAH FOUR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A crash in the kitchen followed by running answered her call. "What! What did I do?" he questioned with a look of terror on his face. "Just the most _wonderful_ thing a bestest friend in the whole world could do!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around him and spinning him in a hug as she danced around with her eyes aglow. "Oh, Numbah Four! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"F-for what!" he asked, flustered. "For the Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey, silly!" she giggled, showing him the multicolored Rainbow Monkey. She hugged it and the arms went up from the sides and out, as if to give a hug back and it tuned the Rainbow Monkeys theme song. "Hey! You found it!" Numbah Four smiled, not realizing she thought he had gotten her it. "Yeah, but you know you could've put it somewhere else like on my bed! I tripped over it. It could've broke, but aside from that…thank you, Numbah Four! You are so sweet!" she finished, giving him another hug and going back into her room to play.

Numbah Four stood glued to the floor, wondering what in the world she was talking about. "Awww, widdle Numbah Four made Numbah Three all giggly!" teased Numbah Two, pinching his cheek. "Shut up!" Numbah Four growled, but Numbah Five ruffled his hair with a smile, "For once, you did good." Numbah One rubbed his own head, "Maybe now I can get some work done!"

One, Two, and Five went back to what they were doing, but Numbah Four slowly turned around and looked at Numbah Three's door. He didn't get her that toy. Why did she think he did? He slowly raised a fist to knock against her door, but he stopped himself before he made a sound. She was so happy with him, he couldn't remember a time when she was happier about something he had done. That smile was for him. Those hugs were for him. It couldn't hurt to claim those and keep going, right? "_Besides, it was just a stupid toy_," he nodded, "_It won't hurt no one."_

Numbah Four shrugged with a small smile and turned to pick up the pieces of the bowl he had dropped before. "_And if someone had gotten it for her_," he added in thought_,",they would've spoken up before I got there and she woulda been huggen 'em_." It made sense to him. Obviously no one in the tree house had gotten that Rainbow Monkey, but if none of the operatives bought it, then who did?

000

Author's Note: Thank you for those who've reviewed! I will try to answer them, since that seems to be fun. So…who got Numbah Three that Rainbow Monkey? Hmm…another chapter…!


	4. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

"So…you didn't get her the Rainbow Monkey?"

Numbahs Two and Four were on their way to their lockers and Numbah Four had decided to at least let someone know about the strange gift drop off. It could be dangerous for the rest of the team. Numbah Four shook his head with a tinge of guilt, "No…"

"Did ya tell her?"

"No…"

"Are ya planning to?"

"Uhhmm…."

Numbah Four thought about the same reasonings he had the day before. He did have a pang of guilt, although it wasn't anything he couldn't shake off, but how could the others fix what the problem was with this mysterious drop off if he didn't tell? He nodded, decision made, "I have to. It ain't worth riskin' the tree house an' our stuff." Not too far from them was Numbah Three, fixing up her locker.

"You think you can, you think you can." chuckled Numbah Two, giving him a slight push. Numbah Four glared at him and trudged his way to Numbah Three. She was busy putting up pictures on the sides and the back of her locker while humming. He stood on his toes to see over her shoulder, but her hair was blocking his view. "Hey, Numbah Three!" he greeted.

She twitched with surprise and slammed her door shut, "Hi, Numbah Four!" she said with a nervous smile. He slid his hands into his pockets, "I uh…wanted to ask you somethin'…" "Yes?" she replied with a large smile. Numbah Four glanced at Numbah Two who was drinking water from the water fountain. What a great support. "Uhm…uh…howa' you likin' that uh…what was it called again?" he said hopelessly. "The Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey? I _love_ it!" she said loudly so every girl within the radius could hear.

Shuffling in the hallways was cut down by half. A circle formed around Numbah Three and Four. "You have The Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey!" asked Numbah Three's friend, Susie with shock. "Yup! And here's a picture to prove it!" she answered, pulling out a picture of her hugging the toy. The girls awed over the picture and some jealousy grew. "How'd _you_ get it?" someone asked spitefully.

"Wally Beatles got it for me!" she giggled, snagging Numbah Four before he could slip away. Numbah Four put his hand on his face as some girls giggled and others sighed. "Oh, I wish _I_ had a boyfriend that bought _me_ gifts and things…" sighed Susie, and some others agreed. Numbah Four's eyes widened as he looked up and heard Numbah Two's snort from somewhere in the crowd. Numbah Three grabbed a handful of her long sleeves anxiously and stuttered, "Boyfriend! N-no, we…we're just-"

"Friends!" Numbah Four finished, wanting to disappear into the floor. Numbah Three nodded and stared ahead, avoiding any eye contact with him. "I'll see you at the table." Numbah Four mumbled, rushing out of the crowd. On his way to the lunch room, Numbah Two joined him, "Oh that went smoothly." he grinned, ignoring Numbah Four's glare.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't tell her?" Numbah Two chuckled and his friend's eyes enlarged, "Crud! I forgot about that…."

"Heh, before or after the boyfriend statement?" Numbah Two burst, pointing at Numbah Four teasingly. "Shut up!" growled Numbah Four, "I can't tell 'er now!" Numbah Two shrugged grabbing a lunch tray, "Why not? It's not like it'll make a big difference if you just tell her you didn't get that thing."

"Sho' it will! It's loike lying to her and when you lie to a gerl, things get messy…" Numbah Four complained, getting a sandwich. "Uh-huh…" smiled Numbah Two, "Any particular reason why you don't wanna upset her?" Numbah Four arched an eyebrow, wondering what his friend was getting at. "Look, jus' don't tell Numbah Three-"

"Don't tell Numbah Three what, Numbah Four?" she asked right behind him. His gut tightened and he turned, "T-that uhh…"

"That he won't be able to play the game he promised today." finished Numbah Two. "Oh…" Numbah Three nodded sadly, "Well, there's always tomorrow!" she smiled, taking her lunch tray to the table. "Good save…" breathed Numbah Four, "But I swear, if you tell her anythin'…"

"I won't, but you should. Tell her both things, I'm _sure_ she'll forgive you after you tell her the second thing." laughed Numbah Two, going to the table. Numbah Four scrunched his face in confusion until he understood, "Both…?...Hey! Shut _up_!"

Numbah Four went to the table and placed his tray down, sitting. Numbah Five smiled, "I heard somethin' big went down in the hallway just before now between you two." she added, glancing at Numbah Three. The Japanese girl let her hair cover her face from the blush and continued twirling her spaghetti around on her fork for the seventh time. For the first time in his life, Numbah Four had nothing to say. "Do I hear an objection?" teased Numbah Five, her smile disappearing as soon as she looked up.

That strange boy was coming near them again. "You might wanna move over, Numbah Four." she mumbled and he looked back. "Oh no, not _him_ again!"

Numbah Three didn't have to look up to know who was coming. She could feel the icy chills already. The boy put his tray down next to Numbah Three on her left side which was empty. _At least this time he didn't push anyone_, she thought. "Hi." Derek said simply and began to eat. "Oh, so ya _do_ talk." mocked Numbah Four. The boy nodded and added coldly, "Yes, and in _perfect_ English."

Numbah Four could feel the anger surge through every bit of his body as he snapped his plastic fork in his hand with a squeeze. "You wanna say that to my face, ya freak?" he growled, getting up. Derek's eyes stayed to his food, "Not really, I'm _eating_ and I want to be able to finish my meal." Numbah Four rolled up his sleeves, but Numbah Three put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He glared at Derek, who paid no mind to him, and sat, leaning his cheek into his hand perched on his elbow.

Derek finished his food except his cup of pudding and he gave it to Numbah Three. He left as he did the day before, leaving the others dumbfounded. Numbah Four fumed, "You spared the little freak for a pudding cup!" She shook her head quietly and continued eating, pushing the cup away. "Is he threatening you, Numbah Three?" asked Numbah One, worried for his friend.

She shook her head, "No."

"Then why are you standing up for him?" bothered Numbah Four. Numbah Five stood up as the bell rang, "That kid's doin' this for attention 'cus he likes Numbah Three. You can't just shun off a guy because he likes you." she explained. Numbah One and Three went off separately because their class was together, but Numbahs Two, Four, and Five stayed together. "Why not?" asked Numbah Four shrugging, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Really?" she smirked, "Numbah Five would like to see you deal a week with Numbah Three ignoring you." Numbah Four stopped walking, but Two and Five continued. "What's that supposed to mean!" he faltered quickly, running after them.

000

Author's Note: I think we know exactly what it means, Numbah Four. (heheh) Review! And thanks to those who've been!


	5. More Strange Events

**More Strange Events**

After lunch was over and eventually the school day, Numbah Three was back to her normal regular everyday self, giggling and smiling at everyone. She wouldn't let anyone forget that she couldn't wait to get back to their headquarters to play with her new Rainbow Monkey.

As soon as they were there, she ran into her room and closed the door. She rummaged through her bag with her toy in her other arm, looking for her diary. Finding and unlocking it, she immediately began writing faster than she could think.

_Dear Diary,_

_I decorated my locker like I wrote I would last night. It's so pretty now, and it has pictures of all my friends! Even the one that Wally wanted to get rid of, but I never will!_

Numbah Three giggled to herself as she pulled out a double of the picture she had in her locker from the back of her diary. It was taped there so she could see it whenever she wanted to. It was from last Easter, when they had all gone to the annual egg hunt. She had bought a pink headband with bunny ears that stuck up in the middle and flopped towards the ends. As a joke, she put the headband on Numbah Four and hugged him saying, "Aww! Hi Mr. Bunny!" Not realizing that Numbah Two had a camera.

In the picture, Numbah Four is standing stiffly with a grim expression on his face and Numbah Three had her arms around him with a laugh. It became her favorite picture after Numbah Four warned Numbah Two about it when they were going through the photos to put in an album of memories and Numbah Two wanted to add it in. In her locker, it was the first picture you would see when her locker door was opened.

_I still can't believe he got me the limited edition rainbow huggles rainbow monkey! I told my friends at school, but I think they didn't understand that Wally just got it for me because_

Numbah Three paused at this sentence. She wasn't sure why he had gotten her what she wanted. Because they were good friends? It didn't seem fit to write in her diary. Maybe to tell to others, but not to her book of truth. Not one lie was written in her book, and she would rather expose everything she had ever written than write a single lie in her book of memories. She left the sentence empty and wondered what she should put. There were so many things she _could_ put. But most of her diary was filled with what she thought about him. What she _secretly_ thought about him.

_-because he can be really sweet when he wants to be. _

She nodded at this and continued writing.

_Susie thought Wally was my boyfriend. She said she wishes she had one so he could get her things. I think having a boyfriend means more than that, but I couldn't say anything with Wally just standing there. I wonder if he knows. I'm not sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. If he does, then does he feel the same? And if he doesn't, I'll have to let him know one of these days. _

_That creepy boy, Derek, sat next to me at lunch today again. He and Wally do not get along. I had to stop Wally from hurting Derek. I hate when friends fight, even though he's not really our friend, but he was sitting with us, so I respect him that way. _

_Until tonight,_

_Kuki_

She was about to close her diary when she realized she forgot to put the picture back. She ran her sleeved finger over the glossed picture and smiled dreamily. At that moment, her door opened and Numbah Two came in, "There's a problem with the-"

Numbah Three's heart hammered in her chest and she screeched, "GET OUT!"

He fell back and the door slammed shut as Numbah Three retaped the picture and locked her book. Outside her room, Numbah Two rubbed his head, "Sheesh! I didn't even get to finish what I was saying!" Numbah One turned some knobs on the computer, "Did you tell-"

"I got screamed at." answered Numbah Two, getting up. Numbah Three's door opened and she peeked out timidly, "Sorry, Numbah Two…" He nodded, "No problem, but what was the scream for?"

"You surprised me…"

"Oh…well, I was trying to tell you that the security sensors are going to be down for a while, there was something wrong with the computer and it needs to reboot."

"For how long?"

"All day." answered Numbah One, putting his arms behind him as he monitored the screen. "Oh, okay." she nodded and went back to her room. She rested on her bed and stared at the ceiling, worrying that with every day three years would flash by and she would be a teenager soon. She sighed and hugged her Rainbow Monkey with a small tired smile. Her eyes closed slightly, just to rest them, but she drifted off into a nap.

&&&

A familiar scent filled Numbah Three's nose as her eyelids softly lifted to see the view of her dark room. She gently moved her head to the side to see what was that sweet smell and realized she had a bouquet of flowers tucked under her right arm. She sat up and smelled them, all colors and different types. A small card attached to the covering of the flowers caught her eye and she placed the flowers on her lap to read.

**For someone so pretty that it is too difficult to describe in one word as each flower is unique and pretty in their own way. And for someone who reminds me of an oasis in a vast desert, with a fragrance that haunts the tempting mind. For you.**

Numbah Three's eyes shimmered as she read the words and blushed pink. She rubbed her eyes and got off her bed, leaving the flowers there. She walked to her door and it opened. Numbah One was sitting in a chair, still watching the screen, but typing various passwords in. She yawned and came out, "Hey, Numbah One."

"Hey," he smiled, "You've been sleeping this whole time?" She nodded, "What time is it?" Numbah One looked at his watch, "It's going to be eight thirty." Numbah Three's eyes widened, "It's that late!" He nodded seriously and went back to looking at the screen. Numbah Three put on a thoughtful expression, "Numbah One, I need to get home, but…do you know if anyone came into my room?"

"Numbah Four went to check on you, but he came back out saying you were sleeping."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Oh, okay." She went to her room and fixed her books sideways so she wouldn't have to carry the flowers home by hand. She stuck the bouquet in the middle of the space she made and zipped her bag up, grabbing her Rainbow Monkey. She went down the elevator, but stopped three blocks down when she saw Numbah Four sitting on the grass, but leaning against a tree with his head tilted to the sky.

She swallowed hard and walked toward him, holding the toy tightly. "Hi, Numbah Four…" she said quietly. His head tilted down slightly, but he knew who it was without squinting. "Hey Numbah Three." he greeted. She kneeled down, "What are you doing here alone in the dark?"

"Ah, nothin'. Just lookin' at the sky."

"Oh…"

"Finally woke up from ya nap?"

"Mm-hm."

Numbah Three shifted her bag on her back, thinking about what she was hiding inside. She felt a smile coming on, and she couldn't stop it. Numbah Four, who had gone back to looking at the sky, glanced at her for a moment and saw her teeth in the darkness, "Whatcha smilin' about?" he asked curiously.

Numbah Three took a deep breath and put her hand on his arm, "Numbah Four?" He looked at her immediately, "Yeah?"

"Do you think…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…I'm pretty?"

This question caught him off guard, "_What!_" He was glad it was dark, for his face had consumed into a full dark blush. She never asked him such a question before. And usually if embarrassing questions were brought up, there was always something to knock off the topic, but not here. She stood quiet and hugged the toy in her arms as if her life depended on it, looking down at the grass.

She slowly started again, "Do you think I'm pretty, Numbah Four?" He pushed himself against the tree and swallowed, "Uhhh…well…I…" There was nothing to interrupt his answer, and he knew he was defeated. He would have to say something. He pulled his knees up and leaned forward on them, resting his head on his arms, "I can't see why not…" he mumbled, arms covering half of what he was saying.

Numbah Three blinked and tilted her head, "Uhm…" Numbah Four tried ignoring the knot in his stomach and took a breath. "Sho', Kuki…" he mumbled, talking more to the ground than anything. Numbah Three could feel the heat rush to her face and she felt warm all over. The two kept quiet for a while until a small voice in Numbah Three's head continued nagging her that she needed to get home. She got up and he did, too. "I have to go now." she said with a smile.

He nodded and leaned himself on the tree again. Numbah Three began to walk, but she ran back and clasped him in a quick hug. Numbah Four grinned a small smile when she let go and continued her way, but he couldn't think of any reason why she would ask him a question like that out of the blue. He hoped she didn't see his face all red like that, but she probably knew from the tension in his voice.

Numbah Three walked in a sway all the way home. He thought she was pretty. And she heard it from him directly. She had to pry it out of him a little, but it was still good enough for her. She already knew there was going to be another two pages filled up for tonight's entry in her journal.

000

**Author's Note**: _Updating kinda soon, but its all good. I like this chapter. So romantical. awww! And flowers? Oh dear, how thoughtful! Review! _


	6. Wed

**Wednesday **

Numbah Three stretched out on her bed as her alarm clock went off. She turned it off and sat up, seeing that she had left her diary open from the night before. She had a lot to write in it. She closed it up and placed it gently in her bag. As she went to her closet, she smiled as she passed her flowers that she had neatly placed in a vase next to her bed.

Her sister, Mushi, had asked her the night before who gave her those flowers and she had answered, "Someone special." Mushi had giggled and gone back to her room. Numbah Three got dressed and went down the stairs, ready to eat. Mushi was already at the table with her parents moving back and forth in the kitchen, trying to get their coffee or something to snack on. "Why are you smiling really big?" giggled Mushi, taking a bite of her Rainbow Munchies.

Numbah Three just shrugged, "I got up in a good mood." "Why are you in a good mood?" asked Mushi, smiling herself. "Because today is a good day?" Numbah Three answered, hoping to fulfill the questions. "Kuki's got a boyfriend!" sang Mushi, banging her spoon against her bowl. "I do _not_!" Numbah Three replied harshly after seeing her father's expression. "But what about Wal-OW!" squealed Mushi after Numbah Three gave her a slight kick under the table.

"Mom-"

"Girls, the bus." their mother interrupted, urging them out the door so they wouldn't miss it. As they walked together, Mushi lowered her voice, "But you like Wally!" Numbah Three glanced at her, "Wally's my friend, silly!"

"Your _special_ friend!" giggled Mushi as she ran up the steps and found a seat. Numbah Three froze for a second. She told Mushi a special friend and given her those flowers, but she wrote in her diary that it was he who was her special friend. She looked at Mushi threateningly and sat in an empty seat by a window.

The bus traveled for a while and she sat there looking out at all the houses passing by. It stopped at the next pickup and some kids loaded on. Someone sat next to her, but she didn't look until she felt nervous. She glanced over. It was Derek. "Hello Kuki." he acknowledged, looking at her directly. "Um…hi, Derek." she smiled slowly.

"Forgive me if I've made you feel awkward in front of your friends." he apologized, "It's hard for me to make friends." Numbah Three nodded, "Its okay. Some people have trouble getting what they need to say out."

Derek gave her a serious stare. She hated it when he did that. He didn't just make her feel awkward in front of her friends, he made her feel awkward all the time. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked darkly. Numbah Three's heart pounded as his stare changed into a glare, "Uhhh…nooo…" He watched her as if watching for a lie, "Do you want one?"

Her eyes widened, "Um, you know, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet, I mean, there's keeping in touch with a connection and then I gotta make sure he has some kinda personality and all that. I'd rather just be friends." she finished quickly. To her surprise, Derek stopped staring at her and looked forward with a smile, "Understandable…perfectly understandable."

&&&

Numbah Three dragged her feet to the lunch room. She had never thought the day would take so long! First, every teacher droned on about useless information that she would never need otherwise for a test and Derek was staring at her again, then when she went to change her books for the next class, her locker's lock wouldn't open to the combination. By the time it opened, the bell had rung.

But the worst part of the day so far was the second time she went to open her locker, just a few minutes ago. It unlocked for the first try and as she thought things were looking up again, all her books fell out, including the picture she was hiding in the back of her locker. And of course to add to the unfortunate event, Numbah Four was not too far away by his locker and he was done with his things. He came over to help, but dropped the few books he started to pick up as soon as he saw the picture.

"Numbah _Three_!" he whined, reaching for it, "I told you and Numbah Two to burn this crud!" "No!" she cried, snatching it before he could get to it. He grabbed the other end and they pulled on it, ripping it. Numbah Three had her side of the picture, and Numbah Four had the side he wanted with him on it. She grabbed it from him, eyes watery. It was a fun memory she had wanted to keep and now it was gone. But maybe with tape she could fix it.

"Give me that!" he complained, trying to get them from her, but she held it high over his head, too high for a short kid like him to reach without jumping. He jumped and got the end of one side, but she pulled it back. This sent him into a jolt forward that he had to stop himself from banging into her. For a short three seconds, their faces were centimeters apart, until he backed away with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Neva mind…" he muttered, heading to the cafeteria.

Numbah Three shook her head as she held the ripped picture in her hands. No matter how much tape she could put on it, it would never be the same. Her favorite picture, ruined. She grabbed a lunch tray and got some chicken with fries and a soda. Putting the picture away, she took her food to the usual table and sat. Numbah Four was on the same bench, but on the far end. He was obviously feeling bad about what he did because he wouldn't look at her.

Numbah Three glanced around. No Derek in sight. Numbah One slurped his soda and analyzed Three and Four. "You two are unusually quiet today." he said curiously. "Yeah, you haven't said one word yet, Numbah Four, now you know somethin' ain't right." Numbah Five smiled, but frowned when he didn't reply. Numbah Two and Five looked at each other, "Did something happen that we missed?" asked Numbah Two, scratching his head.

Still, the two didn't answer. Something else caught Numbah Two's attention, "Hey, did you guys notice that weird kid hasn't popped up yet?" Numbah Five looked around, "I don't see him, either." "Maybe we'll have a regular lunch today." sighed Numbah One, but with Numbah Three and Four acting the way they were, he highly doubted it.

&&&

Numbah Three waved to the others as the school bell rang for the end of the day. She sighed as the bus drove off, leaving her to walk home. She didn't want the commotion of the end of the day bus right now. She just needed some peaceful thinking. And some time to recuperate. For some reason, she just couldn't get over the picture incident. It topped off her gloom for the day. "I haven't had a very good day…" she muttered, wondering why it had gone from great to terrible. Derek hadn't sat with them at lunch. "_I wonder if he's sick?_" she thought, getting ready to start for home.

"Numbah Three!"

She turned to see Numbah Four running, but slowing as he approached her, "Numbah Four? How come you're not on the bus?" He rubbed his head, "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

She turned, "I just decided to walk today."

"Oh…uh…would ya mind…?"

Numbah Three blinked and shook her head and he joined her. The first few minutes weren't much of a conversation. It was when they started to near her house, Numbah Four spoke up, "…Numbah Three?"

"Yes?"

"I've…sorta been needin' to tell you two things…"

She stopped walking and turned to him, "What is it?" Numbah Four had a sorrowful look upon his face, knowing he had done wrong. "I…I'm sorry…about the picture and all…" he apologized, "I didn't mean to rip it."

"Then what were you planning to do with it?" she asked flatly, receiving a blank stare. "I told you and Numbah Two to get rid of that picture! You know I hate it!" he protested, waving his arms around. "Well no one ever asked _me_ how I felt about it." Numbah Three replied, continuing on her way. "Yeah, you and everyone else think its funny 'cus you put that stupid bunny thing on me!" he growled, fists tightening.

"No." she said simply. He looked at her in confusion, "No!"

"No."

Numbah Four stayed quiet, wondering why she had it then. "I liked that picture because it reminded me of one of the best days that we ever had! I never laughed at it because you looked silly. I laughed because in the back you can see Numbah One getting hit in the face with a chocolate egg by Lizzie. I smiled because on the other side you can see Numbah Five winning that huge stuffed doggy all by herself for the first time. It was my favorite because Numbah Two took a picture of the moment when I put the bunny eared headband on you and you made that funny face you always make when you get surprised and grumpy and you said, 'Get this thing offa me!' Lots of memories in one shot, but now their gone." she finished sadly.

Numbah Four stood speechless. Had he known what that picture meant to her, he would've never ripped it. He felt as if he was riding a rollercoaster and it had just plunged down. The nasty feeling in his stomach was bothering him at the moment. He looked down and started walking. "You said you had _two_ things to tell me." Numbah Three called, stopping him.

He glanced up, "Oh yeah…uhm, Numbah Three? You know that Rainbow Monkey you got as a present?" She nodded happily, "And the flowers and poem?"

Numbah Four blinked, mind blank, "Uhhhh….sho'….well, you see, I…I really didn't-"

"Hello Kuki."

The two turned to find Derek behind them. "Hi, Derek." she smiled, glancing at Numbah Four. His arms were crossed and had a look of disapproval on his face. Derek looked at him with a nod, "Wallabee." Numbah Four gave a grunt and waited for the kid to say something else. "Do you two live on this block?" he asked, looking past them.

"Two houses down." said Numbah Three, pointing. "_No where nea' here_." Numbah Four wanted to answer, but instead muttered, "A few blocks down…" Derek bobbed his head and followed the two as they walked to Numbah Three's gate. She opened it and waved, "I'll see you two tomorrow!" Derek entered in after her, but was pulled back by Numbah Four. "Where do ya think you're going?"

"A true gentlemen walks the lady to her door." he answered, pulling away from Numbah Four and walking Numbah Three to her door. Numbah Four leaned on the gate with his shoulder, arms crossed with a glare. "Stupid little freak…" he muttered as the door opened. Mushi smiled at her sister, but looked at Derek confused, "Who the heck are you?" she asked in the best tough voice she could.

"I'm Derek. Kuki's friend." he introduced himself with a small smile. Mushi looked at Numbah Three with a worried look as if to say, "_Where's Wally?_", but Numbah Three ignored her, "Uhm…thanks?" she said, not sure what she was thanking him for. "Of course." he smiled as she closed the door. Once it clicked, he walked back to where Numbah Four was waiting for him.

"Pretty fancy baloney, there!" he commented as Derek closed the gate. "I hear she's free." he responded, stopping Numbah Four. "She don't need no _boyfriend_, if that's what you're wonderin'." he growled, "She has a job and it takes a lot of her time."

"Oh, I know." nodded Derek, "She told me herself. She said she wasn't ready for a boyfriend and if she was, she would have already picked someone but no one good enough has come by. She said she hasn't had a connection with _anyone_ yet." Numbah Four had started walking to get away from the noise that was coming out of Derek's mouth until that last sentence. "She…said that?" he asked in pure thought, out loud.

"Absolutely. I would never rephrase any word Kuki's said."

"Anythin' else?"

"She talked about you."

"She did?"

"She said you have a plain personality. She'd like it much better if you were just friends."

"Oh…yeah…same here…" said Numbah Four, defeated. "Well, this has been a nice chat, but I've gotta run." waved Derek, walking his own way. "Uhuh…" mumbled Numbah Four, walking slowly. "Maybe I should've taken the bus…" he sighed, dragging himself on.

00000

**Author's Note**_: Sorry it took a while, but I'm working on another story since I finished this one. No this isn't the last chapter, because that would stink and if I was a reader I would flame myself. I like this one. Numbah Four's all sad and everything! AWWWW! _

Numbah Four: Shut up! It's only because you made me that way!

TSSC: _Oh yeah….heheh…_


	7. A Teaching From the Younger Generation

**A Teaching From the Younger Generation and Some Aimless Thoughts**

Numbah Three took her backpack to her room and dropped it on the floor. It suddenly occurred to her that Numbah Four never finished telling her what the second thing was. She took out a sticky heart shaped note and wrote on it, 'Ask 4 about question'. She stuck it to her bag and smiled.

Taking her diary out, she jumped as she thought she had closed her door, but it was wide open with her sister leaning on the side with a serious expression. "Yes?" she asked, wondering what Mushi wanted. "Derek?" Mushi said in a curious tone.

"What about him?"

"Where was Wally?"

"He was there. He was standing by the gate, he didn't wanna come in."

"Did you guys fight again?"

"No." Numbah Three said without thought, but then remembered the picture as it cracked in her pocket when she sat on her bed, "Well…yeah…"

"Is that why you were with Derek?" asked Mushi quietly. "No! I was walking with Wally first when school finished, then Derek walked with us when we were already close to home!" explained Numbah Three. "I don't like Derek…" muttered Mushi, crossing her arms. "How come?" wondered Numbah Three, tilting her head, agreeing with her sister silently. "I don't know. He's scary…" her little sister answered, looking down.

"He scares me a little, too." nodded Numbah Three. "Then why was he helping you home instead of Wally?" interrogated Mushi, not dropping the topic. Numbah Three sighed, "Because he likes me!" Mushi sat down on the bed next to her sister. She looked up innocently, "Do you like him?"

"Not really…"

Mushi looked to the side. She had a look of sadness on her face. "Kuki, I think you need to talk to Wally."

Numbah Three watched her sister curiously, "How come?"

Mushi put her hands behind her back and wobbled back and forth, "Because I saw that other boy talking to him, and I think he said something bad because when he left, Wally looked like he wanted to cry…" and with that, Mushi left the room. Numbah Three stared at the door her sister had just closed in shock. Numbah Four, the toughest kid in KND, looking like he wanted to cry? "_No_," thought Numbah Three with a smile, "_Mushi probably misread his face…_"

But then on the other hand, Mushi never misread a face in her life. By simply looking into one's eyes, she knew if something was wrong or right. Numbah Three sighed and looked at the flowers. Some were beginning to wilt, like her emotions. Her diary to the left of her caught her eye. Who else to turn to problems with? She opened the book, unsure of how to start. Looking like he wanted to cry? "It can't be…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

&&&

"…it just can't be!" said Numbah Four as he tromped back and forth in his room. A plain personality? That couldn't possible be true. It didn't make sense. Wallabee Beatles, plain personality? It didn't add up. At least, to him it didn't. The minute he got home he marched to his room, ignored his baby brother's babbles of "Wah-wah!", and stormed back and forth in his room, talking mainly to himself.

"I'm too young to be worryin' about this kinda stuff!" he mumbled, kicking one of his action figure wrestlers to the side. He crossed his arms and glared out the window. What was wrong with _him_? He wasn't perfect, but he could give himself at _least_ a seven on a scale from one to ten. What exactly did Numbah Three like in a guy?

"There was neva' any connection?" he mumbled, throwing himself on the bed. "_Then what about all those times we had together…that meant nothing?_" he thought, reaching into his side drawer. He pulled out one of the many secrets he kept from anyone, the exact picture he had ripped from Numbah Three. He had to admit he looked like an idiot wearing that headband, but Numbah Three looked so happy in the shot, he had to have it.

He could remember the day clearly when she put it on him. "Get this thing offa me!" he whined, but she had already pulled him into a hug telling him how cute he looked. A weakness he couldn't fight off. Numbah Two had his chance to make him the laughingstock for a whole two weeks until Numbah Four got a hold of all of the copies, or so he thought.

He smiled, but sighed, feeling some disappointment in himself and his friend. She always made it sound like he was a little more than a friend. They had gone to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's party as a couple and he was always there for her when she was in trouble as was she for him, and for all his memory served, he was the one who she basically hugged. How much more proof did she need to see that they made a pretty good team together?

The phone rang three times and he looked up as his mom yelled from the kitchen, "Wally! Phone for you!" Numbah Four reached over, still holding the picture, and picked up the phone, "'ello?"

"_Hey! Numbah Four!_"

"Oh, hey, Numbah Two." he replied, glancing at the photo in his hand.

"_We all kinda noticed that you and Numbah Three didn't show up today. You guys all right?_"

"Yeah, I'm f'oine, we just decided to walk today."

"_You sure? You sound bummed out._"

"Nah, I'm good."

"…_You're sure?_"

"I answered this three times now. I'm _okay_!"

"_Alright then, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye._"

"Bye."

Numbah Four hung up the phone. It was a check up to make sure he was okay. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether to be grateful for these calls and such, but he didn't mind them most times. The phone rang again and his mother picked up again. As he was about to put the picture away, his mother called in a sweeter voice than she had called him before, "Wally, phone again!"

He shrugged and picked up the receiver. Numbah Two probably forgot to tell him something before. "Yeah, Numbah Two?" he said carelessly, staring at his ceiling.

"_No, silly! It's me!_"

"Numbah Three! What happened?"

"_Is that any way to answer the phone?_" he heard her giggle.

His cheeks turned pink, thanking every moment that he was on the phone. "Uhhh…well…umm…" he stuttered, not sure of what to say. "_Well, I called because of a few things._" she said, "_I just wanna make sure you're feeling okay. Um…after I went inside, I saw you leave after talking to Derek and you looked kinda…sad…_" she finished, twisting the story a bit.

Numbah Four's chest tightened as he thought of what to say. "_What did Derek say to you? And tell the truth because I'll find out if you're lying!_" she warned.

"Um, well…he just told me that you didn't have a boyfriend and that," he thought carefully about his answer, "because you told him you weren't ready for one, he'll just be sittin' with us at lunch until you're ready." he breathed, hating every lying word he said. That did not come out the way he wanted. "_Oh…_" she replied, disappointment in her voice, "_You two still don't get along, huh?_"

"Not exactly…"

"_Uhuh…oh! And what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?_"

Numbah Four blinked as he tried to recall his memory, "Second thing…?"

"_Yeah, before Derek came you were gonna tell me something about the gifts you gave me._"

"Right! Uh, just that I didn't expect you to loike them gifts so much…" he muttered, not up to taking any steam from her at the moment. "_Why wouldn't I?_" she asked curiously. "I dunno…" he responded, tucking the picture under his pillow for the time being. "_Hmm…well, I love getting presents and it was really thoughtful of you to get me them._" she said with a hint of bashfulness. Numbah Four smiled to hear her voice that way, "Yo' welcome."

"_Numbah Four? When are you gonna keep your promise?_"

Numbah Four blinked, "What promise?"

"_Remember when you and Numbah Two were playing video games and you got mad when I wanted to play tea party so Numbah Two said that you two promise to play with me later._"

Numbah Four scratched his head, "I don't rememba' that!"

"_Maybe because you were playing the game when he said it…but you have to keep your promise!_"

Her reply was almost a plead and he sighed. "All right, but not today, okay? I'm...uh, kinda busy." he shrugged, making it up. He heard her sigh of disappointment on the other side, "_Okay…bye then. I'll see you tomorrow._"

"Bye."

Numbah Four heard the line click and he hung up his phone. At cue, his door opened with his mother entering in, holding Joey. Joey held his arms out to his older brother, but became entertained with his mother's hair and forgot about Numbah Four. "So how was your chat with Kuki?" she asked perkily. "Ah, it was-wait…why?" he asked curiously, sitting up. "No reason, can't a mother ask how things are between her son and his friends?" she questioned innocently.

Joey began babbling pointless language and pointing at random things in the room. "It's not that, its just you've neva' really asked that before." he answered, arching an eyebrow. "Well, I'm asking now. So what gifts did you get her?" she asked with a smile.

"Just some stupid Rain-…" he started, but caught himself again, "You were listenin' to me!" His mother shook her head, "Just passing by your room when I heard you say 'I didn't expect you to like the gifts' or something of the sort." she said with a smile, "Is there something you want to inform me on?" Numbah Four looked at Joey who was trying to reach for one of the action figures lying sloppily on Numbah Four's desk. He was a stubborn little guy.

"Not anythin' in particular." he answered glumly. His mother laughed quietly, "Well just don't grow up too fast." He looked at her and laid back down, "That's the last thing I wanna do." She left with a smile and with Joey who was happily chewing the head of the toy he snatched up. Numbah Four turned over on his stomach and reached under the pillow for the picture. He looked at it and sighed, tossing it back into the drawer and stuffing his face into the pillow. Nothing was going to block out Derek's words anytime soon.

0000

**Author's Note**: _Doncha just hate it when parents listen to your phone conversations? I know I do. Hey, and listen to your younger brothers or sisters, sometimes they can give some sweet information! Review!_


	8. Notes

**Notes**

Numbah Three closed her notebook. The bell just rang for the end of the day. She gathered her books and happily went to her locker. "Hi Susie!" she greeted on her way. "Hi Kuki!" she smiled in the same fashion, walking with her. "Anything new happen today for you?" asked Numbah Three, uncoding the lock to her locker. Susie sighed and shook her head, leaning on some lockers, "No…Same thing for me everyday…"

"Aw, that's too bad…" said Numbah Three, opening the door and looking in. She tilted her head and pulled out a red heart shaped box. Susie stood up straight, "Lucky…I want a boyfriend…!" Numbah Three blushed, "He's not a boyfriend! More of a best friend…" she said, inspecting the package. She lifted the lid and saw chocolates inside. She picked one out and tasted it, "Mmm! Caramel!"

Susie read the sticker, "It doesn't say who it's from." Numbah Three shrugged, "Oh well!" "You should ask Wally." Susie said with a smile. "Ask me what?" he asked, walking up to them. Numbah Three took a silent breath and turned to face him, "Wally, did you put this in my locker?" she asked, showing him the chocolate. "Ooh, candy!" he said, taking one.

"Numbah _Four_!" Numbah Three scolded, "You didn't answer me!"

He chewed the caramel as some of the bullies went by, eyeing him suspiciously. "Noo, I don' even doh yo' combo!" he said with difficulty, swallowing. "You didn't!" she asked with surprise, wondering who it was then. He shook his head quickly, "Nope." Numbah Three rubbed her head, "Then who did?" He shrugged and Susie did the same. "Maybe you have two admirers?" suggested Susie, giggling as she looked at Wally.

He glared at her as Numbah Three blushed darker. "Don't think just because yo' a gerl I'll take it easy!" he warned. "Numbah Four! No threats! And shoosh! I'm trying to think!" quieted Numbah Three, putting her hand to her chin, "If it wasn't you, then someone has my locker combination…but it doesn't make sense…you're the only one who I've told my combination to." she solved, looking at Numbah Four.

"Yeah, I've opened yo' locka' a few times when you were sick, but only to get yo' books and stuff. And I neva' memorized it or nothin'." he answered, reaching for another chocolate. "I don't like other people having my code…" she sighed, closing her locker and the box before the candy disappeared. Numbah Four chewed his candy as he went to his locker and opened it. He held his arm up as books began to pile out, but caught them before they touched the ground. He took the ones he needed and was about to shut the door when he noticed a yellow sticky note attached to the inside of the door.

"What's this?" he muttered, taking it off. He never wrote reminders to himself that way, so it couldn't be his. "Stop lying, the treasure is mine." he read. He blinked, confused, "Treasure? What treasure?" And stop lying about what? What did he lie about? Numbah Four shrugged and pocketed the note, deciding to think about it later. "Hey Numbah Four, you still up to help me with those jet packs?" confirmed Numbah Two, poking his shoulder. "Yeah! Let's go!" nodded Numbah Four, forgetting the note. "C'mon Numbah Three!" called Numbah Two, leading them to the bus.

&&&

"Hammer!"

"Hamma."

"Bolt tightener!"

"Bolt tightena."

"Screwdriver!"

"Uhh…screwdriva…?" Numbah Four searched through the box, but couldn't find it. "All out." he replied and Numbah Two looked up, "Whaddya mean all out? I have three!" Numbah Four shrugged, "Not in here, ya don't." Numbah Two sighed and searched through the box himself, "Hmm…that's funny…I could've sworn I had at least three brand new ones in here!"

He scratched his head and looked at a backpack lying on his work desk. Camouflaged perfectly to wear in school, and very nifty in tight situations. "I need a screwdriver…" "Why doncha just use the bolt tightena? Practically does the same thing." shrugged Numbah Four, getting a grim stare from Numbah Two. "This is delicate machinery, Numbah Four. You can't just treat it like that!"

"Just tryin' to give advice." said Numbah Four, thinking, "Oh! I think I got one in my room! I'll go check." He left Numbah Two, who was triple checking his work so far, and walked to his room in search of a screwdriver. On his way he passed Numbah Three and Five, who were in the main living room. Numbah Five was listening to music on headphones and reading a book while Numbah Three played with her Rainbow Monkeys, one being the one he supposedly got her.

She waved at him and smiled and he returned the smile, entering his room. He kicked a chair to the side, picking up some clothes only to put them into a bigger pile on the floor and searched under the bed he had there, but couldn't find the screwdriver. He went to his closet and stepped to the side quickly as junk flowed out. Jumping on top of the stuff, he dug around, seeing if he could locate anything.

"Old board games…boxing gloves…a sneaka…a teddy bear!" he said baffled, surprised he had one in there. He tossed it to the back of the closet, embarrassed he had ownership of such a thing. Looking to the wall of the closet, he trudged closer, noticing a ticket on the wall.

_Don't claim what isn't yours. _

Numbah Four stared at the note, taking out the one in his pocket. "How the heck that got in there!" he wondered, backing away from the mess. Tripping, he fell, realizing he tripped over what he had been looking for. "This is too weird…" he muttered, grabbed the screwdriver and heading for Numbah Two's room.

&&&

"Numbah Four?"

Numbah Four glanced up from the comic he was reading. "What?" he asked, irritated that his reading was being interrupted at the best part. "Have you seen my Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey?" asked Numbah Three, looking at him innocently with worry in her eyes. "No." he answered flatly, going back to his reading.

"Not at all?" she asked suspiciously, pulling down the comic so he could see her. He lifted the book, "No I said!" She crossed her arms and walking in circles, "I know you don't like Rainbow Monkeys, Numbah Four, and even if you _did_ get it for me, you never know…" she said, giving him a dark look. "What are you saying?" he replied in the same tone, putting the book down.

"Well, I left my Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey on the window sill so he could get some fresh air because it was a little stuffy in here, but anyway, I left him for five seconds and when I turned around, he was gone!" she explained, watching him curiously. "I was neva' _by_ the window!" he defended, crossing his arms. Numbah Three thought about this fact and sighed, "I guess so…"

"But that doesn't get you off the hook!" she warned. Numbah Four got up from the couch, "Did ya think to check outside? Maybe it fell." Numbah Three's eyes widened, "I would NEVER put a Rainbow Monkey so close that it would fall from a high area, especially a window!" Numbah Four arched an eyebrow. Numbah Three put her arms behind her back and rotated her foot on the floor in circles, "Besides…I already checked there…"

Numbah Four went back to his reading, "Ask Numbah One or somethin'…"

"I _did_! I asked everyone now, but no one knows where it is! Can you help me find him? Everyone else is busy…" she asked, pulling the book down once again. He glared at her, "How do you not see that I'm busy, too?" "Pleeease?" she begged, eyed wide. Numbah Four frowned and rolled his comic up, squeezing it. Why did he always have to help her with things like this? He hardly lost anything that was important to him besides his best video game, his football, his baseball bat, his lucky hood, his key to the house, his favorite CD, and his old punching bag. He blinked and sighed as she pouted, "F'oine…I'll help ya."

"Yay!" she cheered, pulling him off the couch. "Okay, I checked here, but I can't find him…" she explained, looking around the room. "Well, let's check downstairs again, maybe it fell fartha' than you thought." said Numbah Four, heading for the elevator. Numbah Three followed him and they went downstairs together, looking for the toy with no luck.

"You don't think someone stole it, do you?" she asked suddenly, putting her arms around herself worriedly. Numbah Four looked behind a bush that was directly under the window, "Who would want a stupid Rainbow Monkey?" Numbah Three crossed her arms and glared at him as he nervously smiled, "…I mean besides you."

"Any Rainbow Monkey fan!" she said, rolling her eyes to the obvious, "Didn't you hear the commercial! Only one hundred made in the whole entire world! That means of all the bajillion fans in the world, only a hundred people will have them and all the rest will wanna get them no matter what! And they're not stupid!"

Numbah Four picked his ear with his pinky and yawned. "Let's check upstairs again…its gettin' dark." he offered, noticing the sun setting. Numbah Four led her to the entrance, but she hesitated to leave the ground. "C'mon, if we don't find it today, we can have everyone else help us tomorrow." Numbah Four said, urging her to go in. Numbah Three sighed and nodded. As Numbah Four was about to enter too, an apple from the tree knocked him on his head.

"Ow…" he complained, grabbing it and looking up. The tree didn't give off apples, so where did this apple come from? He glanced at it and noticed writing.

_The warning has been made. _

Numbah Four's eyes widened as he read the apple. "Numbah _Four_! What's taking you so long?" called Numbah Three, wondering her question. The short Australian boy leaned back and threw the apple as far as he could, watching it sore into the street and away, "I'm coming!" he answered, feeling a little uneasy. Who was sending him these notes?

0000

**Author's Note**: _Hey loyal reviewers! How's it coming along? Sorry for the late update. I'm writing another story at the moment, Operation:4Gotten. I like it. It's like Numbah Three's version of a story. Drama, angst, romance, all that good stuff. Thanks for reading, you guys are great!_


	9. Showdown

**Showdown **

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again with the same news as before. I lost my Rainbow Monkey. The Limited Edition one. The one that Wally gave to me. My special Rainbow Monkey. I didn't mean to! It just disappeared. I think someone stole it, but I trust my friends, even Wally wouldn't have taken it. Speaking of Wally, he's been acting a little strange lately, like he's watching out for something to happen. I jumped out from the couch to surprise him, but he only got mad and yelled at me. I didn't mean to scare him the way I did. _

_Maybe something's happening that he's not telling us. I hope he's okay. Usually he never looks bothered or scared, but today he was losing his head. I wonder what makes him happy? I know playing with my dollies and Rainbow Monkeys makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, but I'm not exactly sure what makes Wally feel that way. Whatever it is, he should do it soon before he jumps out of his skin. _

_Love,_

_Kuki_

Numbah Three put her pen down and her diary away. She looked out her window in the tree house, thinking about the events of this day. Today's school day didn't go as bad as the rest of the week had, and again Derek didn't sit with them, so there weren't any outbursts or almost fights between him and Numbah Four.

But still she couldn't find her toy. And Numbah Four was still acting strange. Maybe she should talk to him about it? Numbah Four was never much for talking about his feelings, but she could always try. She stood up and walked out of her room, looking for him. In the main living room was Numbah Two playing video games, but that was it. "Numbah Two?" she called, and he paused his game, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Numbah Four?"

"I think he's in his room."

"Okay."

Taking the advice, she walked to Numbah Four's room and was about to knock on the door when the door opened and he walked into her, holding a sheet of paper. "Oh, sorry 'bout that, Numbah Three." he said, offering his hand to help her up. She took it and was pulled to her feet again, "What's that? she asked curiously, looking at his hand.

He quickly crumpled it and held it behind his back, "Ah, nothin'. Just…nothin'!" Numbah Three tried to get it, "I wanna see! What are you hiding, Numbah Four!" He shook his head, backed away, and tripped, the paper flying out of his grasp and into Numbah Three's hand. She looked down at the paper before he got up.

_By the old stadium at seven._

"What's this for?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I'm just meetin' with a few of my friends." he lied, trying to get the paper back, but she held her arm out, hand in the middle of his chest, "You better not be in those bully fights again!" she threatened, tears already forming in her eyes. Those were the worst things a kid could do to an adult, hype them up on caffeine and then beat them down for entertainment. Numbah Four had a record for participating in those events.

He looked at her in shock, "What! No! Not after what they did to my _dad_!" Her remark angered him, calming her down. His response wouldn't be like that if he was still joining those fights. "Then what is-"

He snatched the paper, "Don't worry about it. Just cova' for me if Numbah One starts askin' around seven, alright?"

"But what are you gonna do?"

"I already told ya! I'm gonna meet with some friends."

He began to walk out and Numbah Three thought to herself. Maybe it was that note that Numbah Four's been worrying about? Numbah Three watched him as he went to the kitchen and took out a box of his favorite cookies. "_Now something's really wrong…_" she thought, "_He eats cookies when he's worried…_"

She knew she should ask him about it until he would eventually give in, but she didn't want to bother him at the moment. He really wanted to do whatever he was going to do at seven later on. There was only so much you could do that would convince Numbah Four out of his own plans, and that was it. Numbah Four sat on the couch and chomped on his cookies, wondering if he should bring any weapons with him in case this note sender had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Maybe he would be able to clear this mystery of threats.

&&&

The sunset led the way as the young ten year old boy crossed the street away from the tree house. He had sneaked the new jet pack Numbah Two had happily announced was fully functional and ready to test. "Today looks loike a good day to test this baby out." he said as he patted the bag and put it on. Inside the bag was a little space to put one more thing in, and he had fit the gum jammer in there, another specialty of Numbah Two's.

The only stadium he knew of was the run down one that bullies had their tournaments in, and today was Friday, which meant no one was using the stadium today. Fridays were usually used on partying that the school week was over. Whoever this person was, they knew the bully's schedule. "Maybe its one of them…" Numbah Four wondered as he passed the school.

"Nah, it can't be. None of them ain't smart enough to make up notes like these." he waved off, trying to think of another reason.

"The Delightful Dorks?"

They would've attacked by now or something. That wouldn't work.

"Dad's boss?"

He liked the comfort of his office. If anything, he would wait for the kids to come to him there.

As he fumbled over who it could be, he didn't realize how close to the stadium he was getting. He stopped suddenly, looking up at the structure. Fingers curling into fists, he marched inside, knowing the layout by heart. He kept an eye out; looking over his shoulder once in a while to make sure nothing would surprise him.

As he reached the area, he began to fume, "There's no one here! What kinda cruddy joke is this!" He made his way to the center and kicked a few stones around, wondering who would waste his time like that.

"This is no joke, Wallabee Beatles."

Numbah Four turned around, but saw no one. Since the sun had already set, the arena was pretty dark, but he could still see somewhat. "Show yo'self ya coward!" threatened Numbah Four, holding his fists up. "Do you always act before you think? Or do you just act?" replied the voice, remaining unseen. Numbah Four clenched his teeth, "Who are you?"

"Only the person you've been pretending to be."

Numbah Four walked around the center of the area, trying to locate the voice, "What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about the gifts you claim to have gotten Kuki Sanban."

The blond boy stopped moving and growled, knowing it could only be one person. The only person he knew who would take time in saying Numbah Three's name just right.

"Derek…" he said darkly, and the voice chuckled, "I give you points Wally, you _are_ as stupid as you look, but you've figured out right pretty fast." The stadium's lights flashed on, blinding Numbah Four for a moment, and shined on Derek sitting on an ordinary chair right in front of Numbah Four. "So yo' the one who's been breakin' in the tree house!" solved Numbah Four, walking up to him.

"Oh, you're on a roll today." smirked Derek, crossing his arms. "Kuki ain't here to stop me from kickin' yo' butt today, ya freak!" Numbah Four threatened, ready to punch him. "No, you're right, but I think you have the situation confused. It's you who's the one she's been protecting." Derek answered, reaching under his seat, pressing a button.

Two straps went around Derek's chest, connecting like an X on his chest. The legs of the chair stretched taller than four men put together and a case went around Derek from the back of the chair, protecting him. The armrests of the chair stretched out like arms and the ends flexed out, resembling two large hammers. Numbah Four stared up as Derek looked down on him, "Oh crud…"

"There's only one thing that I hate more than tough guys, and that's liars." Derek's voice echoed throughout the stadium, shaking the floor. The monstrosity began to stomp after Numbah Four, who started running. "I don't understand you, Wally. You lie to Kuki, saying you've given her those gifts and make her happy, receiving the hugs that rightfully belong to me, yet you agree that you two should just stay friends? What's worse? Knowing that you've lied to a girl you care for? Or knowing that she doesn't like you the way you like her?"

The hammers pounded the ground, leaving crater sized holes in the floor, a sure finisher if Numbah Four got caught under there. He pulled out the gun from his backpack and tugged on the string attached to the side, "C'mon! C'mon! Work already!"

&&&

"Lalalalala!" sang Numbah Three, dressing up one of her many stuffed animals in a dress and make up. When she was done, she placed the toy at her tea table, but couldn't find the fun in playing when her mind was focused on something else.

"I wonder what Numbah Four is doing right now…" she pondered, leaning on the table. Her door opened with an angry looking Numbah Two, "Numbah Three, have you seen Numbah Four!" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Numbah Two was too fumed to notice her hesitation, "He was the last one I left with that new jet pack I've been working on! Now it's gone and I can't find him! I haven't tested that thing out yet! If it gets over used, it'll self destruct!"

Numbah Three's eyes widened, "Why did you make an exploding jet pack!" Numbah Two shook his head, "I didn't mean for it to be one, I still have to fix a few glitches after seeing them on my blueprints a few minutes ago. Self destruction is one of the glitches, so have you seen him or it?" he asked, going back to his first question.

"Is this jet pack brown?"

"Yeah!"

"And it looks like a bookbag?"

"Exactly!"

"With a parachute looking string on the side?"

"That's it! You've seen it!"

Numbah Three jumped off her chair and shook her head, "Uh, nope! Never seen it in my life! And I don't know where Numbah Four is, but I have to go! Bye!" She ran past him, leaving Numbah Two baffled, "Uhh…okay…"

&&&

Derek glared down from his seat at Numbah Four, who was trapped in a corner of debris and rock. "As soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to let Kuki know what happened and how worthless her friend is, if she still considers you one that is." he laughed, the hammer rising up.

Numbah Four yanked on the string as hard as he could and the small rockets that he helped Numbah Two install ejected, using the force of fuel and fire to push him up and away from the danger that had just missed him by inches. Numbah Four looked down and smiled, "Alright! Now we're talkin'!" Derek growled and pressed a button from within his control room as two large water guns clicked as they charged and aimed for Numbah Four from under the chair.

Numbah Four had a difficult time trying to maneuver quickly enough to get out of the way of the shots, with this being his first time using the jet pack and lack of expertise. Also, he couldn't let it get wet or it would malfunction and break down, not something he wanted right now. The last round of water got him, but only in the face. "My turn!" he smirked, pushing himself forward to the case protecting Derek.

In a quick change of pace, he flipped so his feet were facing Derek and kicked off the glass, rocking the machine with the jolt. Derek growled and swung the hammer up, missing Numbah Four by a few seconds in the swing. Numbah Four held on to the back of the chair, confusing Derek for the moment. As the machine marched around in search of him, Numbah Four took out some gum balls and chewed one at a time, spitting the chewed, formless glop into the back slot and punching each one in with the handle.

As the arms of the hammer swung, he shot around the shoulder of the arms, gumming them up and slowing them down. In the control room of the case, Derek watched the arms slow down with each movement they made, "What's going on!"

Numbah Four jumped off the walking robot and jetted into the back with a kick, forcing it to rock again. The robot's case spun around, surprising Numbah Four, to face him. "You're a better fighter than I thought." sighed Derek, leaning back on his chair. Numbah Four flew at the case, kicking and punching, but he didn't even leave a scratch as Derek yawned and watched the show.

Numbah Four froze for a minute to look inside. A small item caught his eye, forcing him to stare, "That's _Kuki's_!"

Derek glanced to the side and picked up the toy, "Oh yeah, the Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey…this is how it all began, isn't it?" Numbah Four glared at him, but not for his comment, "UGH! You know how worried Numbah Three has been about that stupid piece of junk! She's drivin' me nuts! She won't shut up about it! Why'd you take it for?"

Derek shook his head, "Simple little Wally, can't you see? Since you ruined my plan in the beginning, I will be her hero for the end. Finding her precious Rainbow Monkey, only one hundred made in the world. A fine collector's item. She would have proud ownership to case such a prize."

Numbah Four crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, "Case it for a collector's item? She ain't gonna case it! She's gonna play with it until some other stupid Monkey thing comes out." Derek smiled evilly, "Sounds like how she treats you." Numbah Four's anger surged and he began pounding the glass again, this time sending a hard kick, cracking the glass a bit. This alarmed Derek, taking control of the machine once again.

One arm of the robot was totally gummed and unusable, but the other could slightly move, and he swung it for Numbah Four. The giant flat surface caught him in the swing, but brought itself down by smashing him into the main control case, where Derek was. The glass broke and the machine wavered back and forth until it crashed with a loud boom in the arena. Crashed and banged up, Numbah Four weakly opened his eyes, forgetting what had happened for a moment.

His back hurt and his head ached, but other than that, he was okay. He decided not to shake his head, but only rub it as he looked for Derek. Crawling first, then weakly getting to his feet, he kicked off a piece of paneling that was on top of him and in his way. Not too far away was his gun and he went for it, in case it was needed. As he went to pick it up, it was kicked away and he grunted, quickly getting up.

In front of him and towering was a beaten and bruised Derek, clothes tattered as evenly as Numbah Four's. "You don't deserve her! She's too good for you! I'd die before letting a jerk like you take her!" Derek fumed, throwing punches. "Yo' obsessed, ya freak!" replied Numbah Four, rolling back, hitting the broken machine. He and Derek both looked down as Numbah Four stood up.

There before them was the Rainbow Monkey, perfect condition without a tear or scratch on it. Not even dirt stained the magical toy. They immediately took hold of each arm and started pulled it forcefully, trying to snatch it away from each other.

"Give it to me!"

"Let it go!"

"She's gonna be mine!"

"No she ain't!"

The two went into a spin, trying to swing the other off of the toy, and Derek managed to bash Numbah Four against the hard gate of the arena, smashing the backpack crudely. A light beep began to buzz, but didn't catch the boys' attention until it beeped speedily. "What's that?" said Derek, not letting go of the toy. Numbah Four looked behind him oddly, tight grip on the Rainbow Monkey, "I think it's my pack…"

One of the straps snapped, letting the bag drag on the floor as the two ignored the beeping until it started counting.

"Three…"

Numbah Four threw it off, a look of fear on his face.

"Two…"

Derek glared at Numbah Four as they both pulled on the toy, hearing a ripping sound. "You're breaking it!" he shouted, but was cut off by the counting.

"One."

&&&

"NUMBAH FOUR!"

Numbah Three ran as fast as she could to the stadium entrance. She had been running before to try to get to him before he tested out the jet pack after learning that it would explode from overuse, but now she ran as if her life depended on it after hearing a tremendous boom from the stadium. A trail of thick smoke puffed out from the opening inside, leading Numbah Three as she ran with tears in her eyes.

As she ran into the arena, her eyes widened as she saw the large robot chair in pieces and little cotton balls seemed to cover the ground. "N-Numbah Four?" she called in a tiny voice, wondering who would invite him here to do this to him. A slight delayed moan answered her call, and she ran as quickly as she could, "Numbah Four!"

"Num-bah…Three?"

She looked around and found him under some wood and rocks. She grabbed the rocks, tossing them away and helping him lay comfortably. He looked dizzy and tired. She put her arms around him, "Numbah Four! You're okay! I thought you ess-ploded!" she said happily. "I'm not sho' about that bein' okay part…what happened?" he replied, rubbing an eye. "You tell me, Mr. Lets-go-meet-friends-and-blow-up!" she said angrily, more out of worry.

He blinked and tried sitting up, but it only hurt. "Blow up? Hmm…the bag started beeping!" he suddenly remembered, looking around. Numbah Three didn't let him go, "Numbah Two said there were still things wrong with the jet pack and if it was overused, it would explode." she explained, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where are you, Beatles! I'm not through with you yet!"

Numbah Three stared at Numbah Four in shock, not believing what she heard. Numbah Four sighed with a look of shame, leaning on her shoulder, "Its Derek…I'm sorry…Kuki…I really do…loike…" and with that, he passed out, falling back. Numbah Three's eyes watered up, wondering what he was going to say, but feeling an intense anger and fury towards the causer of her friend's pain.

She left her friend in the safe spot he was in to face this menace herself. Her fingers were curled into fists, eyes aflame, and jaw set that her even teeth seemed sharp with fury. She marched to where the boy was who looking for someone completely different. "Kuki!" he said, half confused, half anxious, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You have a lot of nerve, you big bully!" she yelled, charging towards him with a push, "Inviting Wally down here, leading him to think that you're here to be his friend, and what you really do is have the fight I've been trying to keep from you two!"

"But Kuki-"

"And now he's all passed out! He might not even be able to enjoy his weekend because of you! All because of you!"

"You don't understa-"

"And here's another thing! Would you just leave me _alone_!" she fumed, glaring at him. "But I tried getting rid of _him_ so there would be nothing else between _us_!" Derek finally put in, making Numbah Three even angrier, "_There was never an us!_" she screeched, her head held high so it echoed throughout the stadium. "I didn't want to make you feel embarrassed or upset or anything, but I _can't take it anymore_! I don't like you! You give me the creeps! Even my little sister is scared of you! I don't want to be rude, but I hate when you stare at me all of class and then you're rude to my friends at lunch and after that you upset them when I'm not there!"

From a few meters away, Numbah Four forced himself to stay conscious to hear this. With every yell, his smile expanded, only imagining what Derek's expression must be like. "Way to go, Numbah Three…" he chuckled, his eyes closing on him. He could still hear parts of the yelling, but cut down.

"And...rid of Wally…to change…between…was no…us…care…friends…hurting…special…b-friend…"

Numbah Four tried opening his eyes. He heard something important. Numbah Three had said special and then something with a B, then friend. Did she say best friend, or boy friend? He tried to continue to listen in, but his consciousness gave way and he lost it for another hour.

&&&

"How much longer do you think he'll be out?"

"Who knows? Did you call his parents?"

"Yeah, I said he was staying over my house."

Numbah Four could hear his friend's words mushing around his mind, banging his brain to wake up. Numbah One was that last one. Sleepily and heavily, he raised his eyelids to a dark room with shadows surrounding his bed. "_A bed?_" he wondered, "_How'd I get here?_" The others didn't seem to realize that he was awakening. He felt someone try to pry his hand open that was clutched into a fist, "Hey, guys? He's holding something!" he heard Numbah Two say.

"Can ya keep it down? My head is poundin'…" he muttered, surprising them all. "How ya feelin', Numbah Four?" asked Numbah Five with a smile. "Worse than gettin' run ova' three times by a cruddy truck afta' eatin' broccoli." he replied, making all of them smile. Numbah Three came in, holding a tray with a cup of water and some medicine for headaches. Numbah Four sat up, cracking his knuckles and turning his head both sides before he took the pain killers.

A small round clothed stuffing fell from his hand and he glanced at it. Numbah Two tilted his head, "What _is_ that?" Numbah Four sighed as he picked it up and gave it to Numbah Three as she gave him the cup with medicine, "Sorry I couldn't get yo' Rainbow Monkey, Numbah Three. It sorta exploded when the jet pack did…"

She looked at the tiny arm of the toy and looked back at Numbah Four who put the cup down. Her eyes teared up and her bottom lip trembled as she pulled him into a close hug, "You got almost blown to bits just to get my Rainbow Monkey?" There was a lot more to that, but Numbah Four just decided to go with what she said, "Sho'…"

"So it was Derek who stole your toy? Who knew he would be such a fan…he didn't seem the type." shrugged Numbah Two. Numbah Four shook his head, making the pain worse. "No, he stole it so he could impress Numbah Three by turnin' up with it, making it _look_ like he found it."

"Geez! All that for a girl? He's nuts!" Numbah Two commented, receiving glares from Numbah Three and Four. Numbah Four could fully understand why Derek would go through all the trouble of doing that. It was the same reason why he lied about getting her the Rainbow Monkey. It was to win her over, and after seeing what Derek had been through, Numbah Four knew it wasn't easy.

Numbah Four yawned and sat to get off the bed, but was pushed back by Numbah Three, "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can't stay here all night! I've gotta get home." he answered tiredly. "Taken care of Numbah Four. I called them and said you were staying the night." replied Numbah One with a nod. "Speakin' of which, I think destructo boy here needs some sleep." noted Numbah Five with a wave, leading Numbah One and Two.

Numbah Two poked his head back in, "And tomorrow morning, I'm gonna drill you on why you're _not_ supposed to take untested equipment!"

"Numbah Two!" Numbah Five yelled from the living room. He disappeared, leaving Three and Four alone. Numbah Three picked up the tray and brought it to the kitchen, coming back and sitting on the edge of the bed. The two stayed quiet for a while until Numbah Four couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna thank you for stickin' up for me back there…" he said uncomfortably, rubbing his arm. Numbah Three's eyes widened, "You were supposed to be unconscious!"

Numbah Four smiled coyly, "Yeah, well, I didn't catch a lot of it, but yo' yellin' sure made it through the first few seconds." Numbah Three returned the smile, "I couldn't let Derek think it was okay to hurt my friend to get to me." They held their smiles and Numbah Four twiddled his fingers, "Uhh…Numbah Three? What exactly did you say to Derek while I was passed out?"

Numbah Three looked to the floor, "I told him that he was rude and to leave me alone and to leave you alone…"

Numbah Four blinked, "And what did he say?"

Numbah Three looked at him with honest eyes, "I didn't let him say anything until I was done, and when I was, he ran." "Really? That's it?" said Numbah Four, amazed that Derek didn't mention anything about the lies or Numbah Four's feelings. "He told me why he did this to you." she said, gazing at him. Numbah Four's insides crashed and his smile faded, "Oh…he did…what did he say?"

She nodded and swung her legs, "He said he didn't want anyone in the way that could get between me and him." Numbah Four sighed in relief, "Oh…" Numbah Three glanced at him with a shy smile, "Numbah Four?"

"Yeah?"

"If Derek wasn't the jerk he is, and he asked me out, would you have gotten in the way of us?"

Numbah Three watched with a light heart as Numbah Four fidgeted and slightly turned pink around the cheeks, "I moight've." he answered simply. "Why?" she pressured, her smile growing. He gave her a hopeless look and rubbed his neck, "Well, uhhh…I…umm…because I gotta make sho' he would be n'oice ta ya…an' he would be there to protect ya…annnd…uhm…that he would always be there for ya no matta' what." he mumbled, but Numbah Three heard every word with glittering eyes.

She pulled him into another gentle hug and sighed happily, "Oh, Numbah Four! I-"

Numbah Four froze and held his breath as she stopped mid-sentence, thinking of something. "Numbah Four? Do you remember anything before me screaming?" He blinked, "Loike what?"

"Like you trying to tell me something?"

Numbah Four's face paled, heart racing, "Noo…"

"Are you sure? It sounded important."

He swallowed and shook his head, rubbing it afterwards, "Ow…no, just blackin' out and you screamin'…" He looked to the side, then slowly back to her face with a diminutive smile, "So…what were you sayin'?" Numbah Three continued the hug, "Just that I'm happy you're okay." she said, slightly fibbing. Of course she was thrilled he was alright, but it wasn't what she was planning to say. She just couldn't bring herself to say it. Her courage had drained out.

"And yo' not mad about losin' the Rainbow Monkey?" he asked, wincing. "At least I didn't lose you." she smiled quietly.

She gave him a final squeeze before letting go, "You need sleep!" He shrugged, "I'm hungry!" Numbah Three crossed her arms, "We'll make a big breakfast in the morning, okay? Right now you need rest. 'Sides, the medicine you took won't let you keep any food down right now."

Numbah Four muttered grimly and scuttled under the blanket, soon falling into a deep sleep.

0000

**Author's Note**: _I tried making the fight sorta like the show. (shrugs) You tell me how that was. Only one more chapter left! Thank you for all you readers and reviewers, you've really helped me along. The next chapter won't really be like the show, so just to tell you there. It's been an honor typing for you all!_


	10. Unexpected Exchange

**Unexpected Exchange**

The daytime light led Numbah Four down the street of a familiar block. As he passed the houses, he thought about the night before and the conversation after. Before he had been tricked into thinking that he and Numbah Three were just plain ordinary friends and that she thought of him as a bother, but now his view on that was totally different. "Neva' listen to a freak." he chuckled, walking to his door and ringing the bell.

The door opened in less than ten seconds, revealing his dad and the hallway of his house. "Hey, sport! Had fun at that sleepova'?" Numbah Four blinked as he looked up, "Yeah, sho'." He walked in and went to the living room where his baby brother, Joey, was playing with blocks and watching TV. Joey placed a fifth block on his tower, but it collapsed as Numbah Four jumped on the couch and rested his head on the armrest, grabbing the remote.

Joey smiled and crawled to the couch, forgetting his blocks for the moment, "Wah!" he gurgled, trying to get the remote. He grabbed it, but Numbah Four pulled it back. Joey didn't let go, though. "C'mon, Joey! Give it here!" grumbled Numbah Four, trying to switch channels at the same time. Joey just whined. They both snagged on it, and the remote dropped to the floor. Joey became mesmerized with the TV as one of his baby shows came on.

Numbah Four sighed and got the remote, changing it, but in return got a screaming baby brother and a reprimanding mother. Numbah Four growled as he put the show back on and leaned on the couch with his arms crossed. The show broke for commercials and Joey went back to his blocks. A familiar tune filled the room and Numbah Four rolled his eyes as the Rainbow Monkey commercial played.

His father came into the room with a smile, "Hey, son, there's something yo' mum an' I agreed on that you moight want to hear." Numbah Four watched as his dad sat on the couch, "What is it?"

His dad lowered the volume on the TV first, "Well, yo' mum an' I have seen that yo' doin' some improvement in school and you haven't gotten into any trouble lately and that deserves a reward." Numbah Four sat up with a grin, "Really? Loike what?" His dad shrugged, "Loike whateva' you want at the moment."

Numbah Four leaned on his knees as he held his head up, looking at his sneakers with a thinking face on. Anything he wanted? There were so many things that a ten year old like him could want, it was too stressful to think of just one thing to pick. There was that new skateboard that was coming out, almost everyone would have them, but then there was that new video game he's had his eye on for the longest time. Or that punching bag he saw in the sports store last week, his old one was falling apart. Or…

Numbah Four's glance went from his sneakers to the TV. He looked to the side, wondering if that would be the right thing to do. Sacrifice his hard work for someone else? He blinked and smiled, "Dad, I know what I want."

&&&

"Wally! Its here!" his mother called from downstairs. Numbah Four left his post at his window to get the package. He had been waiting three days so far for this parcel in the mail. His father had asked him ten times if he was sure this was what he wanted, and each time Numbah Four said yes with certainty. His mother knew something was odd, because he hated what he had suggested for so badly. Why would he waste a free gift on something he hated?

None the less, she gave her son the package and he disappeared into his room, closing the door. Numbah Four removed the address sticker from the box and opened it, making sure the toy was in perfect condition. He checked it and put it back in the box, taping it closed and wrapping it in paper. A wrote a small note and taped it to the top of the box, tucking it safely under his arm and heading down the stairs.

"I'm gonna drop somethin' off at a friend's house, okay mum?" he called, opening the door. "Be back for lunch!" she replied and he left.

&&&

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are practically back to normal. Derek doesn't bother anyone anymore, he's made his own friends and I'm happy for him. I didn't mean to come out so angry at him, but he had to be stopped. I'm not for that type of roughness. Cheep shots are unfair and cheating. Wally seems to be acting normal again, no more weirdness or secretive attitude anymore. He feels really bad about my Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey though. It wasn't his fault it got blew up in the mess. He got blown up besides the fight, so he was in a much worse condition. I'm just glad he's okay. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. He's been around so long, I can't even remember how we met, and that would be a really important day to me. _

_He was so sweet and calm after he woke up from his unconsciousness. Well, mostly. I almost told him! I was SO close! But, I tried, and it wouldn't come out.** I wish I could tell him already!** Why can't I just say it real quick? Even if he didn't hear me or asked me to repeat it, and I couldn't, at least I would know that I've said it once to him, and that's good enough for me. But, no. I can't. As hard as I've tried ever since I started liking him, I just can't tell him. Not to his face, anyway. Well, enough for now, my sister is calling me._

_Love,_

_Kuki _

Numbah Three closed her diary and sat up, placing the book underneath her pillow, "Coming!"

She brushed her hair since she had been rolling around on her bed as she thought about what to write and went down the stairs to answer her sister. "What?" she asked, coming into the living room. Mushi looked up and smiled, "Someone got you a present!" Numbah Three blinked and ran to the couch, "I love presents!" she squealed, grabbing the package from her sister.

She sat on the couch and shook it first, hearing a thumping noise as she did. "Ooh!" she sighed with a smile. "Open it!" giggled Mushi, eager to find out what the gift was. "Okay!" agreed Numbah Three. "One…two…three!" she counted, ripping off the paper at three. Untying the box, her arms swam around the popcorn foam until she felt plush. Her sleeved fingers wrapped around the soft tummy of the toy and lifted it out of the box, spilling popcorn foam all over herself and Mushi. "A new Rainbow Monkey!" squealed Mushi, covering her mouth with glee.

Numbah Three stared at the doll, starry eyed. "Aren't those the one hundred in the world ones that you had but it got blowed up because some boy stole it and something happened that you still didn't finish telling me?" prodded Mushi, watching the toy with envy. Numbah Three hugged the toy to her chest and it began to play the tune of the Rainbow Monkeys. The arms moved up from the sides, giving her a hug in return. The rainbow colors of the fur on the toy dazzled, making it more wonderful.

Numbah Three searched the box for anything else and found a card inside. Opening it, she read silently.

_Sorry about the last one, I hope this one makes up for it. And here's a little fixer for that last one, too._

Numbah Three blinked as she reached inside the envelope and pulled out her favorite picture of her and Numbah Four. Mushi leaned over and glanced at the picture with a giggled tease, "I don't remember seeing _this_ picture before!" Numbah Three blushed as she put it back in the envelope with the note, "You didn't need to see it, that's why."

She grabbed the box and picked up all the popcorn foam, placing her present in it and carrying it upstairs as Mushi watched. Her sister was finally getting back to normal.

Numbah Three tossed the box and useless things away as she cuddled the toy and placed the picture in her backpack to decorate her locker the following day. Numbah Three looked out her window and wondered what she should do next. As an idea formed in her mind, she smiled as she looked at her new toy and asked for its opinion. She nodded its head and giggled.

&&&

"No, Joey! Not at me! At that bear ova' there!" grumbled Numbah Four, grabbing the block from the ground. He had just ducked from another one of his brother's pitches. Numbah Four had been trying to teach his baby brother how to play dodge ball, or better yet, training for it. Hitting the target was the most important part, and since Joey couldn't walk yet, the target wouldn't move either. They had been practicing outside with Joey's stuffed toys, but for some reason, he was trying to hit Numbah Four with anything he had.

Joey reached for his ball and chewed on it, causing Numbah Four to fume, "Of all the cruddy things to chew on, you go for the ball!" Joey responded by laughing out loud and pointing to his older brother. "Oh, I give _up_!" flustered Numbah Four as he picked up his things. "It's no use! Yo' neva' gonna learn how to play that game roight! This is a disgrace to the family name!" he said with a glare, realizing that the ball was flying right at his face.

A hard bang of the rubber made a '**boink**' sound against Numbah Four's face, forcing him to fall back and knocking him dizzy for a moment. "Uhhh…" he mumbled as he heard his brother giggle and say, "Dada!"

"You boys playin' noice out here?"

Numbah Four sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, just helpin' Joey out with some tips on dodge ball. You shoulda seen it, dad! He nailed me roight in the face!" His father chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Sho' he did, and by the way, you have a gerl waitin' for yeh at the door." Numbah Four blinked, "Huh?" "Hurry, son, you don't wanna keep a lady waiting." his father teased with a wink.

Numbah Four growled and went inside, heading for the front door. "Yeah, whaddya wa-…Numbah _Three_!" he stopped mid-sentence, caught by surprise. She smiled and waved cheerily, "Hi, Numbah Four!" He blinked, noticing she was holding the Rainbow Monkey close to her. "Uhm, hi?" he said awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Well, if it's okay, I wanna play with you today!" she smiled widely.

"Of course it's okay, dear!" answered Numbah Four's mother, opening the door wide, "Come roight in! Little Wally's friends are always welcome here!" Numbah Four looked at his mother helplessly as she noted to herself to make an extra plate for lunch. Numbah Four closed the door as Numbah Three came in, still smiling. "So, you just came ova' to _play_?" he said oddly, giving her a curious expression.

"You owe me, remember?" Numbah Three said, "You and Numbah Two promised to play with me if I left you to play your games?" "So where's Numbah Two?" he asked as if waiting for him to barge through the door. "I played with him a long time ago!" giggled Numbah Three, "He made time in his schedule to play tea party with me the same day you two made the promise. Now it's your turn."

Numbah Four blinked with a vacant expression, "You _do_ know I don't have any tea party crud in my house?" Numbah Three smiled, "Its okay, I don't wanna play tea party today." Numbah Four shrugged, "Then what _do_ you wanna play? And do _not_ say dress up 'cause I ain't playin' that!" Numbah Three giggled and shook her head, "No. We don't have to play that."

In the sudden moment, she threw herself to him in a hug, holding him around his neck and cuddling him. Numbah Four went red around the cheeks, "What's this for!" Before Numbah Three could answer, his father walked in and saw them, running up the stairs as soon as he did. Numbah Four's eyes widened and he pulled away from Numbah Three's hug, "C'mon! Let's get outta here before he finds that cruddy camera!"

They both went outside, where Joey was in a baby walker, strolling around entertaining himself. Numbah Four and Three both sat on the patio chairs that were near the pool and went back to their discussion, "For being you." Numbah Three giggled, blushing pink. The two smiled at each other and said nothing for a while.

"Numbah Four?" said Numbah Three suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get _this_ Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey?"

"It wasn't easy. My dad had to get through a bunch of people before he finally convinced someone to sell it to him."

"…Why did your dad want it?"

"He didn't want it. I told him I did. My parents agreed that I should get a reward of anythin' I want because of school and stuff, and I chose that Rainbow Monkey." he said, pointing at the toy in her arms. "Out of anything you could have gotten, you chose this to give to me?" Numbah Three said, becoming a little emotional. Numbah Four got off his chair and went to her, "Yeah, I did. Are you gonna be alroight?" he asked, off topic. Numbah Three nodded and sniffed, sliding off her chair and pulling him into another hug.

Numbah Four didn't resist. In fact, he smiled and blushed as she did until a blinding flash interrupted them. "_DAAAD_!" Numbah Four whined, flushing furiously. His father grinned as he grabbed the photo and whipped it around in the air, drying it off, "This is a keepa'!" He disappeared back into the house with the picture, leaving the three, two of which were speechless.

Joey grabbed a handful of Numbah Three's hair and yanked it for fun, screeching as he did so. "OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Numbah Three whimpered, trying to get her hair out of Joey's clutch. Numbah Four glared at the baby, "Joey! No! Let go of her hair!" he said, opening the baby's hand. Numbah Three rubbed her head painfully, "Thanks." She watched Joey try to wrestle with Numbah Four, not a match at all, but he was winning because Numbah Four letting him. "Let's play house!" beamed Numbah Three, waving her arms around in a dance.

"House?" repeated Numbah Four, looking at her. She nodded, "Uhuh! I'll be the mommy! You'll be the daddy! And Joey can be the baby!" Numbah Four's face flushed once again, "Uhhh…" "Don't worry, Wally, it's only pretend!" she smiled, her nerves ticking inside her. He sighed and grumbled, "Alroight, as long as no one f'oinds out about this…"

Numbah Three giggled and shook her head, moving Joey to where she wanted him for the game. Joey enjoyed the attention he was getting, and after a while, Numbah Four didn't mind pretending to be an adult, although he _did_ stop himself from enjoying it too much. After all, he hated growing up, but making fun of adults by making a game about them was pretty fun. Numbah Three had the time of her life as Numbah Four didn't resist her hugs (as she came to think about it later on, he never did), complain that he had to pretend to be an adult or the father of a Rainbow Monkey, or take care of Joey while Numbah Three pretended to go food shopping.

The quality time they shared would not be forgotten, Numbah Three was sure of that, but she would have to write it in her new diary. After the two ate lunch and realized Joey needed his nap after eating, they went to Numbah Four's room to relax. They played video games (Numbah Three beat Numbah Four three times out of five), commented on past missions, and talked about future events. "Numbah Four? What do you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Numbah Three, laying on the floor, watching Numbah Four as he laid on his bed and threw darts at his ceiling target, trying to get them in the center.

"Ahh…prolly a professional boxa'…you?"

"I'm not sure yet…and I'm scared that I won't know when I need to!" she said anxiously, rolling on her stomach and propping her head up with her arms, waving her legs in the air. Numbah Four threw a dart, "Don't worry about it, Numbah Three. We're only ten. You'll have plenty of time to figua' out what you wanna be, and _you_ can be anythin' ya want."

She blinked and glanced at the edge of the bed, seeing his arms move as he threw the darts. "You really think so?" she asked softly. He threw his last dart and shot it in the center. Flipping over on his stomach, he hung his head and arms over the side of the bed to face her, "Sho' I do! You have a really noice singin' voice, so you could be a singa', or a danca' 'cause yo' good at that, too. Or a nurse, you do a good job on that or somethin' with clothes an' showin' 'em off."

Numbah Three's eyes shined as she listened to all the opportunities Numbah Four felt she could do, "You think I could do one of those things?" "Heck, yeah. Matta' of fact, you could do 'em all if yeh wanted to." he said, waving his arms with enthusiasm. Numbah Three blushed as she smiled with a high heart and lifted hopes. Wallabee Beatles really knew how to cheer her up like no one else. She sat up and hugged her Rainbow Monkey as she giggled cheerfully.

Soon enough, it was time for Numbah Three to leave, the ending of a perfect day. Numbah Four walked her to the door and asked her if she wanted company for her trip home, but she nervously shook her head. Something had troubled her suddenly, and Numbah Four caught on to this quickly. "Is something wrong?" he asked, watching her worriedly. "No, I'm fine. It's just…" she looked down to her feet and blushed heavily.

He looked at her oddly as she fumbled with something inside her sleeve. It was a paper brown wrapped rectangular package tied up with string in the middles of the sides. She shoved the item into Numbah Four's hands and turned, clutching her toy, "Okay-well-that-was-fun-I-gotta-go-now-bye." she stammered, taking off in a hurry. Numbah Four watched wide eyed as she ran down the block and disappeared. He looked down at the package in his hands with a troubled expression, "Was it somethin' I said?"

He closed the door with his foot and went to his room, hurdling himself at his bed and sitting Indian style. Inspecting the package, he tore off the paper, realizing it was a book. "_Why would she give me a book?_" he wondered, opening the dark green book that was lockless. His eyes roamed over the first page, noticing a warning in front,

_If someone finds this book and reads it, I will hurt you really badly!_

_DO NOT READ!_

_PROPERTY OF: KUKI SANBAN_

Numbah Four continued on and turned the page. She _did_ give it to him after all. Why would she give him a book she didn't want him to read? It wouldn't make sense. It finally hit him why she had a warning on the front when he read the first two words on the next page.

_Dear Diary_

This was her diary! "Why would she give me this?" he muttered, his eyes glued to the pages. As he read each page, he realized that her diary wasn't filled with happy thoughts about puppies or kittens or Rainbow Monkeys. It was filled with her fears. The fears that she never told anyone. And her biggest fear, he came to find out, was him.

"She's afraid of what I think of her…" he said sensitively, unbelieving of what he was reading. For any day she had written they had had an argument, she wrote

_I hope he's not mad at me…_

or,

_I wonder if he thinks I'm weird?_

but mostly,

_I wish I could just tell him already!_

Numbah Four had been flipping through the pages when that sentence caught his eye. He went back to the page and read it entirely. It was a newer entry, close to the back of the book. He skimmed through the unimportant parts and went straight to the parts about him.

_Wally seems to be acting normal again, no more weirdness or secretive attitude anymore. He feels really bad about my Limited Edition Rainbow Huggles Rainbow Monkey though. It wasn't his fault it got blew up in the mess. He got blown up besides the fight, so he was in a much worse condition. I'm just glad he's okay. If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do. He's been around so long, I can't even remember how we met, and that would be a really important day to me. _

_He was so sweet and calm after he woke up from his unconsciousness. Well, mostly. I almost told him! I was SO close! But, I tried, and it wouldn't come out.** I wish I could just tell him already!** Why can't I just say it real quick? Even if he didn't hear me or asked me to repeat it, and I couldn't, at least I would know that I've said it once to him, and that's good enough for me. But, no. I can't. As hard as I've tried ever since I started liking him, I just can't tell him._

Numbah Four's face consumed in a full blush and he felt lighter than air. He read the page three times, his smile growing with each sentence, "She loikes me! She loikes me!" he cheered, jumping on his bed with joy. A small square paper fluttered out of the diary as he jumped and he stopped to pick it up. It was a smaller version of Numbah Three's favorite picture with a piece of tape on it. He smiled and flipped through the pages, wondering where it had been taped. He found the small shrine in the back of the book.

On the inside of the back cover of the book, he saw the other piece of tape and stared at the decorations around the picture. Colored around the picture was a 'Me & Wally' banner with red colored hearts all around the corners. Some of the hearts had arrows through them with smaller hearts around those. Numbah Four flushed again with a shy smile, now knowing exactly how Numbah Three felt.

He closed the book, noting that tomorrow would be a big day. If Kuki had enough courage to tell him how she felt, he should do the same. At that moment, his father popped in, "Hey, son, you've been awfully quiet up here. What are yeh doin?" Numbah Four sat on the diary before his dad could see it, "Nothin! Just readin' a comic."

"Well, I stopped by to give yeh somethin'." his dad said, handing him the picture he had taken earlier. Numbah Four stared at the picture, not finding it gross at all that both he and Numbah Three were smiling and blushing in the shot. A small smile began to emerge, but Numbah Four shook his head away from the moment, "UGH! Whaddya givin' me this crud for!"

His father chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Just let me know if yo' little gerlfriend wants a copy." he said, heading for the door. "And just a heads up for yeh," his dad notified before closing the door, "Yo' motha's makin' a calendar with that shot." Numbah Four's eyes widened as he pulled his hair, "NOOOO!"

He glanced at the picture and sighed. Laying back on his bed, he looked up at the moon, "Kuki ain't _that_ bad…she's actually pretty cool…for a _gerl_ that is." he said, making himself smile as he crossed his arms.

&&&

Back in her house, Numbah Three sighed happily as she leaned on her window sill with glittering eyes. She was proud of herself. And maybe something would change for the better the next day. Who knows? But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she faced her biggest fear, which happened to be her biggest love and succeeded.

00000

**Author's Note**: _(sigh) Well, I'm actually done. No more chapters, but I think I ended it sweetly. Who knows what might happen in the future? Well, on to work on my other story. Check it out if you have the chance. It's Operation 4-Gotten. Those who like anger-romance-first person stories, that one's for you. And review on how you liked this story! Don't forget! Thanks all!_


End file.
